


Crisis on Infinite Earths

by AllyBP



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Batwoman - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow, Smallville, Supergirl, The Flash, Titans - Fandom, black lightning - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBP/pseuds/AllyBP
Summary: Oliver made a promise and it's time to fullfill it, the universe needs it now more than anything.My version of the upcoming Arrovwerse crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> So, inspiration kicked today and I managed to write the prologue to my version of Crisis on Infinite Earths - Arrowverse crossover.
> 
> First of all: I still have no idea how I'm going to pull this off lol. Ideas are coming slowly to me, and this is the only way I know how to work with fanfiction: I'm based on inspiration, so when it comes, I write.
> 
> I will map out everything as we get more info about how it will be, as we get more spoilers, maybe pics of filming, like I did with Earth X story. So it might take a while, and let's hope I manage to do it (It's a hard storyline to work with)
> 
> I'm doing research from comics so I can mix things up, add stuff, u know.
> 
> So I want to know from u: BESIDES KARIVER, what ships do u want to see? Because even if I get inspiration from the shows and comics, I'll work with different ships and mainly Kariver (like always). So hit the comments with ur ideas and I'll see what I can work with.

Prologue

No one knew what he has been dreaming about for the past 8 months, he never talked about it because it seemed crazy.

A while ago, the world went into a crazy spiral and he changed lives with Barry Allen. No one noticed except for Barry and him. Also, it was only an Earth one thing since Kara Danvers didn't seem affected and knew exactly who he was. It turned out it was some experiment from a creature that wasn't even from Earth. He was still getting used to the idea of multiple Earths, doppelgangers and super powers and now had to deal with a lunatic testing the multiverse. Things went back to normal, but he kept a secret from everyone he loved and cared about, because it was too much. He knew they would never accept it; they would never let him do what he had to. But there was no choice, he couldn't let his friend die...He also could never let her die, specially her.

She was the kind of person that brought light to wherever she was, no matter what happened. It was just as natural as breathing. Her heart was so big and she was strong and so kind, it made him feel like he would never be able to get close to this. She trusted people, believed in second chances, believed he could be a better person, believed he had light inside of him when he thought he was just full of darkness. Both his friends were full of light and joy, but he knew deep down she was special and when he discovered they both would die, he had to do something.

And he did.

He had been dreaming about his promise, what would happen to his city, to his friends, what it meant to the universe. He never imagined his actions could have such an impact in the world around him and now he was about to see how much.

He looked at the wall in front of him and took a deep breath. He left Star City behind a few weeks ago because he knew the time would come and he didn't want to scare his friends, so he gave them an excuse. And it worked.

He waited.

And waited.

He heard a noise and turned around.

There he was.

The Monitor.

\- It's time! – The Monitor said, looking serious at Oliver.

\- I know! I'm ready! – Oliver said, nodding with his head.

Oliver watched the Monitor open something that looked like a portal and following him through it.

It was all finally coming to an end, and he was glad for it.


	2. Chapter 1 - The multiverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! I'm happy to see a lot of u are excited for this one, so am I to write it all *_*
> 
> I'm doing research and it feels like it will last forever lol. Like u guys know, I'm from Brazil and thanks to our taxes beyond absurd, comic books here are really expensive. Like REALLY. So I usually read stuff online, research everything I want to know about the stories and since I like using comic canon on my stories, I research a lot, that is why this one will take a bit longer to write between chapters (that and the fact that I'm waiting for more info on this crossover).
> 
> SDCC brought us MANY exciting news and some rumours. I just want u guys to know I have HIGH expectations for this crossover, and I want them to do so much that I doubt they will, so I'm doing it. YAS! You'll know what maybe in the next two chapters... I think.
> 
> Enjoy, this chapter is a bit shorter, but for now I'm working on some intros, since I don't have that much to work with.

Oliver was expecting something way worse, he had to admit. Not that helping a super being save the multiverse wasn't a big thing, but still. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was kind of hoping he would have to give his life to save his friends, kill someone or something like that. You never know what to expect with the crazy world he lived in, he thought as they traveled. He also couldn't help but worry. Worry because he had to leave everyone behind, everyone including her.

\- I know why you worry… - Monitor commented as they walked.

\- I figured you would know… You know everything, right?

\- Yes.

\- Then I think I deserve to know the whole story, your story… You know? Since I'm leaving everything behind and sacrificing myself here… It's only fair.

\- She will be ok.

Oliver looked at him caught by surprise. This is not what he meant. He wanted to understand it all, to know why he was doing whatever he was doing.

\- I can't tell you everything, but you know she can handle herself… We made a deal, after all… She will be just fine.

\- This is not…

\- I know.

Oliver stared at the ground as they walked. He wondered where the hell were they going while he remembered what made him lose sleep at night.

FLASHBACK

He had enough.

He couldn't let his sister destroy his beloved city, the people he loved. He fought so hard not to kill anymore, not to be dark, but he was beginning to feel he would have no choice. He tried everything, nothing worked. They stared at each other, he could feel the hate in her eyes and he felt sadness. He understood her, but he really hoped they could get closer, be a family. He knew now this was a foolish dream and they would never be a family.

\- I will end you!

\- You don't need to…

\- I want to! – She stared deadly at him as she attacked.

It looked like they were performing a perfect dance, but deadly. Emiko attacked with all strength she had, hitting Oliver anywhere she could. Oliver avoided being hit a few times, but couldn't escape the punch on his chin. He took a few steps backwards and then two forward, blocking her attacks and hitting her at the same time.

And then it happened.

An arrow hit Emiko from behind, crossing her stomach, making her look scared at Oliver and try to stop the blood coming out from the deep wound. Oliver looked around, trying to figure out where the arrow came from. Emiko held his hand as she dropped on her knees. Oliver held her hand with his, staring into her eyes.

\- Your friend… She's in danger…

\- What? – Oliver looked confused at her.

\- Kara… The alien.

Oliver looked shocked at her. Hoe the hell did she know that Kara was an alien? He was beyond worried about it now.

\- I found out her weakness… And… I told the Longbow Hunters. They have means to hurt her, to hurt you. She needs to go away.

Oliver let Emiko's hand go but still looked at her. A mix of disappointment, betrayal, shock, fear and sadness took over him. Once again she put someone dear to him in danger, he knew she was beyond redemption, but he still couldn't give up on her. If she was telling this now, maybe she regretted everything? Maybe she wanted to do the right thing? Or maybe it was all just because she was dying.

\- I forgive you. – Oliver told her as one single tear came down from his eyes.

\- But… Oliver…

Emiko took a deep breath, tying to say something to Oliver. He held her once more.

\- I just… Wanted a family…

Emiko closed her eyes and Oliver knew she was gone. He was still shocked but knew he needed to act fast. He grabbed his phone and dialed.

\- Hello? Barry, please put Kara on? I know she's there… She told me earlier she was going to help you. Ok…

He waited for a few seconds, seconds that felt like eternity.

\- Kara? Listen, they know… Yes, she found out about you and told them, they found a way to hurt you. It's not safe… Please, I know you can handle yourself, but please. If they found a way to hurt you, they will try believe me. And… I can't… I can't let that happen.

Oliver felt a whoosh of air behind him and turned around. Kara Danvers was staring at him, with a determined look.

\- I won't hide!

\- I'm not asking you to… I just hope you listen to me and stay in your Earth while we deal with this threat. Please, Kara.

\- I…

\- They just killed her. They killed my sister. She was their leader and they killed her because she told me they know. Please, listen to me.

Kara stared for a few moments at him and looked down, defeated. She took a deep breath, knowing she wouldn't have a say on this because it was Oliver's world and he knew it better than anyone.

\- I'm your friend, I can't let anyone happen to you in my world. – Oliver said as he took one step closer to her.

\- Ok… You won. – She said – But… I need to do something before I leave…

Oliver nodded with his head, wondering what was it until he felt Kara centimeters apart from him. She walked determined towards him, grabbed him by the collar of his suit and her lips took over his in a sweet and passionate kiss. He kissed her back because he felt he needed to, he couldn't explain. He felt fire and ice all mixed up inside of him, it was something he wasn't expecting, but he knew now he needed it badly.

And then she was gone.

He opened his eyes and touched his lips with his finger. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

This wasn't going to disappear from his mind anytime soon.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Monitor looked at Oliver's face, knowing he was a mess inside. He couldn't blame him, he understood. He couldn't do a thing about it, but he understood.

\- I was born in OA's moon in the beginning of time. OA is a planet in the center of the universe.

\- Beginning of time? This is a long time ago… - Oliver said glad the guy was finally telling him something.

\- Yes, it is. I used to catalogue all the realities of the multiverse. Until the antimatter universe was created by a curious maltusian scientist named Krona, that decided that it was a good idea to do a forbidden experiment just to see the origin of the universe. There are certain things that are not meant to be known…

\- I guess not only humans likes to destroy the world over their curiosity.

\- Believe me, a lot of being in the vast universe are like that. Thanks to his experiment, it disrupted a cosmic reaction, resulting in an opposite universe of pure evil. All its inhabitants glorify evil, and one of them is my evil counterpart, the Anti-Monitor.

\- There's an evil version… Of you? – Oliver looked like he really had enough of all of this.

\- Yes.

\- And I thought evil Kara was bad…

\- He corrupted many planets, waves of antimatter destroyed a lot of Earths. I sensed he was going to do the same with all other Earths, his goal is to destroy the whole positive matter universe, the one you live in. That's is why I started recruiting heroes from all universes, this is the only way to stop him and save the multiverse.

\- Thank you for telling me… I just… Need some time to process it all.

\- I know. You're a down to Earth person, someone used to fight with your hands and weapons, used to deal with thugs, gangs, dangerous criminals and it all changed when you met your friend Barry and your… friend Kara.

Oliver just stood in silence for a few seconds, still thinking about everything he heard from the Monitor. It was a lot to take in, he thought.

\- I'm still a bit confused about where we are going…

\- Like I said, we're making a few stops in this universe. And then you'll know more.


	3. Chapter 2 - Reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! As promised, here I am with one more chapter. We are getting so many good news about the crossover, I'm trying to organize myself with everything, see what works with this story, what doesn't... I have a feeling u guys will like it a lot ^^ 
> 
> Just a fyi: I'm a big WestAllen shipper, but in fiction I like to explore things, try the new... just so u guys know, I don't want anyone thinking I hate them or Iris... I LOVE HER <3 I just really want to escape canon here, play with possibilities. I still haven't decide who Barry will be btw, but guess will decide soon, let's see how the story goes ^^
> 
> ENJOY!

Kara Danvers looked at the mirror, rehearsing what she was going to say to her best friend for the 10th time. She took a deep breath and took of her glasses as she looked at her reflection.

\- I think this is it… - She said in a whisper as she put her glasses on again.

She turned to the TV and turned it off, getting pissed at what she was watching and left. It was definitely not good news at all

It didn`t take that long to get to Lena`s place, but it definitely felt like a long time. Kara was really nervous and she knew it would change everything, but it was about time. It would be ten times worse if Lena heard it from anyone else.

\- Lena?

Kara stared at her friend looking weirdly at her as she opened the door. It felt like that for just a second, Lena had a smile on her face so fast, Kara thought she probably was seeing things. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. This was going to be harder than she thought.

\- What can’t I do for you, Kara? I’m really busy right now and… - Lena said as she crossed her arms on her chest and Kara saw that cold look again.

What was going on? She asked herself.

\- I really need to talk to you…

\- I’m sure it can wait… - Lena was about to bring Kara outside her apartment but Kara stopped her.

\- No it can’t! I waited more than I should have and I just can’t wait anymore… I need to tell you something!

Lena closed the door behind her as Kara walked to the middle of her living room. She decided to listen, even if she was really pissed right now.

\- First of all, I need to tell you that you mean a lot to me. You are my best friend… When I met you, I didn’t know what to expect but as soon as I got to know you, I knew you had nothing evil in your bones, and for sure you were nothing like your brother.

Lena stared at her thinking about a lot of things, none Kara would like to her right now. She just nodded slowly with her head and kept listening.

\- I have a secret… And I couldn’t tell you before because it was dangerous. I usually don’t tell people because it can be really dangerous and the last thing I want is to put someone’s life in danger because of me. I just want you to know there’s nothing to do with trust… The fact that I didn’t tell you before, because I trust you…

\- Kara! You’re making no sense… Please go to the point!

\- I’m Supergirl!

Lena stared at her in silence.

So she was finally telling her? To be fair, Kara had no idea Lena found out thanks to Lex. But it was bad. Bad that her best friend couldn’t tell her a thing before. She waited this long, and for what? She thought.

\- This is the part you say something… - Kara said, worried about Lena’s reaction.

\- What do you want me to say?

\- I don’t know… Anything!

\- I’m sorry, Kara… I have nothing else to tell you except that I’m disappointed.

\- What?

Kara looked confused at Lena. Why on earth her friend would feel like that when she was confessing she was a superhero?   
  


\- Don’t get me wrong, It’s amazing what you do for people… I’m disappointed because you didn’t have the guts to tell me before.

\- Like I told you, I was…

\- Protecting me… Kara this is the lamest excuse ever! We both know I can handle many things! Besides, many people in your life knew and kept it from me, so…

\- It was not their secret to tell. Like I told you, I trust you. I just couldn’t tell you before. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you…

\- I need some time to process everything, if you don’t mind… I’m used with people hiding things from me, I just didn’t expect this from you!

\- Lena…

\- Please, Kara! Leave!

Kara looked at Lena, feeling sad, turned around and was about to leave when Lena called Kara.

\- Before you go… I need you to know something… from me… I killed Lex!

\- What? This is…

\- If you’re going to judge me, at least think about all the things you kept from me. At least I’m being honest with you. He did try to kill me after all.

\- I was going to say impossible…

\- Why’s impossible that I killed my brother?

\- Because I just saw him on the news…

Lena looked horrified at Kara and turned around, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

\- What the…

Lena and Kara watched as Lex Luthor made an official announcement on the news, telling the country after the sad incident with the president, he was going to run for office.

In Central City, Barry and Nora ran faster than they could ever run before, like their lives depended on it. At least, Nora’s life did. Barry kept telling her to keep running and never stop, but he could see on his daughter’s eyes she was tired, and accepting that was not her fate.

\- Dad, please, stop… I can’t… I need to accept the consequences… I wasn’t even meant to be here.

\- Nora, please, keep running. You can’t give up.

\- You’re not understanding me… I can’t… I love you and mom, but I can’t keep running.

Nora stopped and Barry stopped with her. Barry took her quickly to Star Labs and Iris came running, terrified about what Barry told her.

\- Nora you can’t! – Iris said as she had tears all over her face.

\- I can’t stay mom. I love you. I love you both!

I it didn’t take long for Iris and Barry see their daughter vanishing right before theirhis eyes. Barry couldn’t believe it. He knew she was from the future and he was on the present and she could still exist somehow. But he was scared. Scared he wouldn’t see her again, that she wouldn’t be born, that they changed something… He had a lot of fears.

Barry and Iris hugged each other, crying.

Hours passed and Barry and Iris kept trying to cope with what just happened.

\- Nora told me something earlies about the time vault… I think we should go there…

\- Ok.

Iris tried to wipe the tears from her face, failing big time. They got into the time vault and Barry saw a pen drive on the Star Labs main computer. He plugged it on and Nora’s face appeared on a video. Barry and Iris hugged each other again, crying. Nora’s message to them was full of emotion and Barry had no idea how they were going to recover from this.

They were about to leave when something appeared on the screen. Iris stopped Barry and they both turned around, staring confused at the screen.

\- It’s the… Newspaper from the future… - Barry said, recognizing that image, the same thing that gave him so much headache before.

\- Yes, but… Look at the date. It says 2019…

\- There’s something wrong, this supposed to happen 5 years from now.

\- Something changed! – Barry said, feeling that something huge was about to happen once more.

Things were not that happy inside the Wave Rider, at least not for Sara. She had a mission with the legends but couldn’t stop herself from feeling pissed. All she wanted is to disappear for a while, on vacation or anything that could help her feel better. She got to her bunker, slamming the door behind her. Seconds later, she heard a knock on the door and opened it, only to find Charlie standing in front of her with a worried look on her face.

\- C’mon captain, what’s bugging you?

\- Not now, Charlie.

\- It’s me… You can tell me everything…Sort of. – She smiled.

\- I’m torn! I had a huge fight with Ava, I think we broke up…

\- I’m sure you guys will be ok…

\- She literally told me she was done… - Sara looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

\- Ok… Well… It…happens? I don’t know how to deal with those stuff, I never wasted many time on relationships, but… Life goes on, boss!

\- Great advice! – Sara covered her face with her hand. Charlie tried to hug her but Sara stopped her. – I need a break… But the team needs me…

\- Listen, if you need a break, go have your break. The team will be fine! I promise! You just call us when you’re better and we’ll pick you up.

\- I don’t know… The last time I left, the ship cracked in Central City.

\- It’s because before, you didn’t have me! Trust me, everything will be just fine!

Sara thought about it for a while. She loved her team, loved being a legend, but she felt and physically exhausted. She needed a few days off, she felt like things were going to end really badly if she didn’t.

\- Ok… I’m letting Nate on charge of things. I’ll visit my mom back in Central City for a few days. I’m trusting you and the team to keep things in check!

\- Ok, boss! Don’t worry. – Charlie smiled.

Sara stopped by her place to drop her bag and see her mom before going to Jitters. She missed those normal life days where she could just drink some coffee and relax. She was minding her own business and thinking about anything but Ava when Cisco and Barry showed up.

\- Hey you! – Sara got up from her seat and hugged her friends. – How are you?

\- I’m good. – Barry said not looking really happy but tying to disguise it. Cisco nodded with his head telling her everything was normal, but she didn’t get it. – And you? Are you staying around this time?

\- I’m not bad, but not good… Coping with recent break up stuff, you know… - Sara gave them a small smile – I’m staying at my mom’s for a few days, just needed fresh air.

\- Oh, this sucks, I’m sorry… If you ever need anything, just call us. – Barry said.

\- Thank you, Barry. – Sara looked from Cisco to Barry, finding something was off and they didn’t want to tell her. – I’m sorry, did something happen? You both are acting weird.

\- My daughter came from the future a few months ago, saved me from dying and was erased from the timeline yesterday.

\- I don’t have powers anymore. – Cisco said ate the same time that Barry answered.

\- You had a daughter? Oh my God! – Sara said as she looked at both of them, in shock – And you no longer have powers… Ok, fill me in.

They went back to Star Labs as Barry and Cisco told Sara about everything that happened since the last time they visited.

\- And you and Iris? Not married yet? – Sara asked finding it strange.

Barry and Iris tried to get married once when Nazis attacked and ever since, kept trying to but it never worked.

\- There’s always something happening, it’s like we’re cursed. So no, we’re not married. We are living together but…

\- I get it. It was the same with Ava… Not that you guys will have the same fate by the way – Sara spoke quickly, noticing the look on Barry’s face.

\- They could have been married, I’m always telling Barry this… - Cisco said as they reached the cortex.

The tree of them were catching up and Sara was beginning to feel comfortable again. She could at least take her mind from Ava and everything else until all of them heard a weird noise.

\- Ok what was that? – Cisco said, looking around and trying to find the source of that sound. Barry used his super speed and came back in seconds, also feeling lost.

\- Nothing… I have no idea…

Barry was interrupted by a breach opening and Oliver and the weird guy that called himself the Monitor walked in. Oliver looked more serious than the usual and Sara just wondered what was going on, ready to fight whoever that was.

\- There’s no need to fight, Sara, you’ll just hurt yourself. – The weird guy said and Sara looked mad at him.

\- Who the hell are you? And it’s easier for me to hurt you!

\- We need to prepare… - Oliver said looking serious at Sara

\- I’m the Monitor and the multiverse needs you all.

Sara looked at Barry and he nodded with his head, warning her to just trust Oliver, if he was with this guy, he knew what he was doing.

\- Oliver? What is this? – Sara asked.

\- I can’t explain right now, but I will… - Oliver reached for her arm ans gave it a light squeeze then looked at Barry and Cisco - Meet us in 3 days on the Star Labs hangar. – All of you.

Barry noticed the emphasis on the ALL Oliver said and nodded. He knew what he had to do, even if he had no idea why he was doing it. He trusted his friend. Oliver and The Monitor disappeared again and Sara just looked at Barry.

\- Please tell me what happened when we couldn’t come to help and why is Oliver hanging out with a weird guy wearing a cape?

\- I will… - Barry said and started telling Sara about all the mess that happened when Oliver and him switched places.

\- I’m sorry – Sara said trying not to laugh – Oliver in the Flash suit? Please tell me you took a picture.

\- Sadly, no. But I got my payback – Barry said remembering the arrows he put into Oliver’s back as a payback from Oliver’s training a few years ago.

\- Nice! – Sara said. – Well, I guess we need to contact everyone…

\- Here we go! – Cisco said after Sara contacted the Wave Rider and Barry called everyone from team Flash.

EARTH 38

The DEO was packed and everyone was disturbed by the news on that morning about Lex trying for presidency. Kara, Alex, Lena, J’onn, Winn and Brainy were all talking about it, deciding what to do.

\- I’m glad you’re back with us Winn – Alex said as she looked at her friend – And I’m sorry this is happening now…

\- By what you guys told me, I wish I could have been here to help. But the future was as messed up as the present… But now, now we need to do something. We can’t live in a country where Lex Luthor is the president!

\- I know…There must be something to be done! – Lena said – And most importantly… Who brought him back?

\- What do you mean, back? – Alex looked confused at Lena.

\- I know my brother was dead… I killed him!

There was a sudden silence in the room. J’onn walked towards Lena and put his hand on her shoulders in support.

\- No one here will judge you. – He said nodding with his head.

\- Thank you, J’onn. – Lena looked at the others that also nodded with their heads. – I saw him die, how is this possible?

\- We will find out who’s behind this!

Kara heard something and was about to turn around when a breach opened in the middle of the room. Oliver and the guy she met on his Earth the last time were standing there, looking serious at her.

\- I was the one who brought Luthor back! I’m the Monitor and I need you Supergirl!

Everyone looked ready to attack when Kara told them it was ok. She walked towards Oliver with a questioning look. She still remembered the last time they saw each other and what happened, but she couldn’t bring herself to think about it right now, something told her this was beyond serious.

\- Oliver? What are you doing with him? And you… - She looked at the Monitor – why did you brought Lex back?

\- I explain to you on the way… - Oliver said – I kinda need you to come with us right now.

\- Go where? – Alex asked in a worried tone.

\- The multiverse needs as many strong people as possible I have my reasons; I can’t explain everything right now. – the Monitor told them

\- Please we need you all. – Oliver looked worried at them – Please meet us in 3 days back in Star Labs, and we’ll explain everything. – He looked at Kara almost with pleading eyes.

\- I will go with you, Oliver. – Kara said, understanding the look in Oliver’s eyes. She knew she was going to understand it all soon, for now she just took a leap of faith - I told you once you could count on me and I trust you.

\- Thank you!

Kara looked at everyone else that still had confused looks on their faces.

\- Guys, I know it’s a lot to ask, many of you barely knows Oliver. But I do.

\- If you say so, we will be there – Winn said as the others agreed with him.

Lena walked towards Kara and reached for her hand.

\- I know we are not having the best of times right now… But I trust you know what you’re doing, when it’s about saving others. I understand.

\- Thank you. – Kara smiled and hugged Lena, that was not expecting that.

Kara took a deep breath and followed the Monitor and Oliver to wherever they were going. She knew deep down it was going to be something out of this world. 


	4. Chapter 3 - Absolute Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are u ready?
> 
> ^^ more notes at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy it!
> 
> obs: those intro chapters are meant to be short

\- You could have had your name under mine in this front page – She smiled in a victorious way at him, showing proudly the newspaper.

\- Maybe next time! – He smiled back at her.

He felt really proud that day, seeing her finally getting the recognition she deserved. It had been a crazy and inspiring day after all.

That team, something inspired him into doing more, being the difference in the world. He had a lot to learn from them, and he was glad to inspire their leader to believe again. Also, something about what he heard that day kept coming back to his mind like a ghost.

He was used by now, to hear a few people he encountered through his journey telling him how he would change the world, inspire others, be the savior. He fought against that idea before, of being a beacon of hope, but now he could truly feel it was truly his destiny. Not the he wanted to be or act like a leader, he never saw himself as one. But he wanted to inspire good, to do good and help people. He felt he and his team could accomplish many great things.

He left work thinking about all of that when his cellphone rang.

\- Hello!... Sure, I can go there… I`m on my way…

He hung up and looked both sides of the street. There was no one watching. He walked towards an empty alley and used his super speed.

\- Did something happen – He said with a worried look on his face as soon as he got inside Watch Tower.

\- Not really… - Chloe said smiling at him – Sorry for making it look like it was something dangerous after what we just have been through… It`s just something Courtney told me today… About turning this place comfier, being more like a family…

\- In another words, we are going to grab something to eat. Want to join? – Oliver said as he got up from the couch they had there.

\- Sure… Why not? – Clark smiled as he also remembered what Carter Hall told him earlier.

Being like a family, more than just a team was important. After seeing Carter loose three of his friends, seeing what happened to the JSA, it made him realize how grateful he should be. He had true friends by his side, fighting the good fight. He had people he could count on and trust, this was something special.

Later that day, it was just Oliver with him, Chloe decided to go home and rest since all she has done lately was watching them and looking out for them. She deserved some time off.

\- I never thought I would agree with Birdman, but he had a point… - Oliver said as he sat down, putting his feet over the table.

\- About…?

\- We need to be more organized, have better communication… JSA has a great team man… I think we can make ours just as great.

\- We will be better. – He looked at the window – After seeing the pain in Carter's eyes, the guilt… I've been there before; I think most of us have. I don't want to see what happen to them happen to this team…

\- We won't.

\- I want to thank you, Oliver. For helping me with this team…

\- I just saw potential, man. We have a great bunch of people that can do amazing things. I wasted a lot of time of my life already, I'm just glad I can be more useful!

Clark nodded, smiling at his friend and something weird happened. It was like an explosion of light consumed the entire place and Clark didn't think twice, grabbed Oliver and ran as fast as he could outside.

Maybe he overreacted causing an explosion, but he could feel signals of the evil he knew pretty well around that universe. Kara looked at Oliver feeling scared with all that she saw once they stepped outside the breach.

\- Ok… What just happened?

\- I can sense it… anti matter forces surrounding this place. We need to act fast – The Monitor said as he kept walking.

\- Anti what? – Kara looked really lost.

\- There's a universe of evil out there and his evil counterpart wants to destroy it all. Apparently we live in a positive matter universe and he is from an anti-matter universe. The main point is: the guy is evil and we need to stop him.

\- Oh… Ok… And… Where are we? – Kara looked around as they followed the Monitor.

\- That's a really good question… - Oliver said also wondering what the heck were they doing in this place and where was this place.

\- We're in Metropolis. – The Monitor said still walking forward.

Kara looked surprised. They were at Metropolis? The Metropolis she knew? She knew Clark was around again, so she was really excited to see him again. But there was something off. As they walked around a place she has never seen before.

\- Wait, this is not right…

\- We're not where you thin k we are – The Monitor said as he kept looking forward and waited.

Kara and Oliver stopped by his side, feeling way more confused than before.

\- What do you mean by…

Kara was about to say something when two figures approached them. Both looked at them suspiciously.

\- Clark Kent and Oliver Queen? – The Monitor said.

\- What? – Oliver looked at The Monitor and those two strangers, trying to understand why Monitor was calling that other guy like that. – Oh… right! – And then he remembered: multiverse.

\- This is… Clark? – Kara asked as she kept staring curiously at him.

\- Who are you? – Clark asked.

\- And how do you know our names? – Oliver asked taking a step forward.

\- I know everything… - The Monitor keep looking calmly at them.

\- Great… Another Dr. Fate? – Oliver looked at Clark – This fast? I thought the helmet was supposed to find another worthy guy to wear it… And, where's the helmet?

\- He's not Dr. Fate – Clark said looking from Monitor to Oliver and Kara, feeling something familiar as he looked at her. He noticed she wore the symbol of his family and pointed it – How do you know this symbol? Why do you use it?

\- It's the symbol of my family… - Kara said.

\- Your family?

\- I'm Kara Zor El, Supergirl!

Clark looked at that girl. That was impossible, he knew his cousin and she looking nothing like her. Something really weird was happening and he felt the need of having some answers.

\- I think you are another's Earth version of my cousin Clark, Superman.

\- Another Earth? Are you all drunk or something? – Oliver looked at them like he was in some reality show that tried to be funny. – Ok, where's the cameras?

\- There's no camera… We are here because your universe is in danger as ours, and we need to stop the imminent destruction from happening…

\- Listen, we don't have time. – Oliver stepped up and looked at those two guys, not really believing that cocky guy was his version on this universe. At least it looked like it. – We are from another Earth, yes there's other Earths out there, and we need to act fast. I'm Oliver Queen.

\- You're WHO? – Oliver looked at Oliver, feeling like he was drunk, except he didn't drink anything. – You have the same name I do?

\- Yes, he's the Green Arrow from another Earth, I assume you are the Green Arrow from this Earth? – Kara looked at him and then looked at Clark – So you must be this Earth's Superman…

\- Super… No, people know me here as the Blur…

\- So I don't think they have a Cisco here… - Oliver whispered at Kara that laughed.

\- Look at you, being funny and all.

\- Just trying to keep up.

\- I see… - Kara gave him a smirk and then looked at the other two. – Can we explain on the way?

\- I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on and explains everything! – Clark said – And I don't think we should talk here…

Clark lead the way back to Watch Tower and immediately sent a sign for Chloe. She didn't take long to show up as they entered the main room.

\- Should I call them new members of the team? Given the way they are dressed… - Chloe commented as she noticed the three new faces coming in.

\- Felicity? – Oliver looked at her, thinking things could be all messed up in this place.

\- No, Chloe… And you are…

\- They are from another Earths and we are here because your universe, the entire universe actually is in danger. – The Monitor said as he walked around the place.

Once he explained the whole thing to them, Chloe looked worried at Oliver and Clark. She thought about it and was really impressed all her theories from school days were right.

\- When I was writing for the Torch, back in school days, I started to research for a theory I found quite interesting… The multiverse theory.

\- You never told me this before… - Clark told her as he tried to think about everything the guy named Monitor told them.

\- Think Clark, given all we have seen around here, you really think is that hard to exists another universe? Also we just have met a group of superheroes that also need our help, I don't think this is a coincidence. Not after today.

Clark thought for a while. That was all so crazy, even for him that was an alien from another planet. He looked at Kara. So, she lived in a world that a version of him was out in the open with a true hero name and all. He then, remembered what Dr. Fate told him, about being out in the open and being an inspiration to others.

\- I believe it! – Clark said as he nodded at The Monitor

\- Really? – Oliver looked at him, still suspicious.

\- I have my reasons.

The Monitor looked knowingly at Clark. He knew that version of Superman had a few things to go through yet, but was more than ready for what he needed him to. Clark took a few steps towards Kara.

\- So… You are a version of my cousin… This is… Great. – Clark smiled at her

\- Nice to meet you, Clark.

\- And you seem to be a broody version of me… That's great. – Oliver looked sarcastically at Oliver, earning a death stare from him. – Look man, I just had to deal with a birdman with the same look on his face and just let me tell you… I don't scare that easily! Try harder!

Kara tried to suppress a small laugh when they turned around to talk to the Monitor and Oliver looked at her.

\- Really, Kara?

\- I'm sorry… This is too funny…

Oliver scratched his head, getting ready to deal with a version of himself he knew he would want to punch really soon. He felt Kara's hand brush slightly on his and looked back at her.

\- Everything will be fine.

He felt his heart skip a beat, he also knew they had to talk anytime soon but he understood they couldn't now. They had a mission to start. Still, he knew sooner or later, he would talk to her.

\- So… We will need you guys to follow us. – Oliver said as he looked at Clark and Oliver.

\- And… Do we have a choice? Just to know… - Oliver said

\- I'm afraid not. – The Monitor looked serious at him and Oliver nodded with his head.

\- Let's do this! – Clark said as he took a step forward and opened his shirt, revealing his black suit underneath his clothes.

\- This is so cool… - Kara whispered at Oliver, clapping her hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES 2:
> 
> Sooooo as a HUGE fan of Smallville, I had to bring them in. I hope they do the same on the crossover (we all do, right?)
> 
> I was trying to pick the perfect episode to make a reference, and even if I have seen smallville (all seasons) too many times, the last time I watched it was a long time ago, so I picked an episode and watched it again to capture the essence of the characters, the spirit of the story and to be reasonable to make our heroes to come all together. Like I said, we need introductions so we can make it all happen, that is why some chapters are shorter than others... 
> 
> What will we have next? Surprise... ^^


	5. Chapter 4 - Past and present somewhere else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mjf2468 (AO3) gave me the idea of calling Oliver from SV Ollie so it wouldn't be confusing for readers. I liked it, thanks ^^
> 
> I'm making small chapters for now because I'm trying to introduce everything I want to work with in this story. It's a challenge to write a fic like this, and I'm still planning it all, looking for more n ews, doing more research. But I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. I hope can like the end of this one (I usually don't like my endings, I think the only one I really thought "ok, Im happy with this" was from Where Are We Now) lol.
> 
> Enjoy

It was a big responsibility. A huge one.

That was all that he could think about while driving. How on Earth could he do this? He wondered as he parked outside the building where he found a new home. It was just him living there, so it felt kind of weird but he had a feeling that was about to change once he could put everything together and organized, at least he hoped for.

\- Here it goes nothing… - He said once he opened the door and stepped inside his new apartment.

For his surprise, they were all there. He gave them a weak smile since he still had a few doubts about it, but he felt he was doing the right thing.

\- I’m glad you’re here… Thanks for coming!

The grey cat in the room purred and jumped in the air.

\- Well, you said this was Alfred’s idea, it means Batman knows about us so… You get the idea – Garr smiled as he turned

\- Forget Batman! – Dick said a bit annoyed, but impressed with the stunt Garr just pulled off. – This is cool!

\- I’ve been practicing… - He smiled, proud of himself.

\- So what’s this is all about anyways? Are we back as a team or something like that? – Donna crossed her arms as she stared serious at Dick. She was in no mood to waste her time, she needed answers.

\- Yes, this is about us coming together as a team. New members and all… - He looked at the corner just to see Rave staring at the window, thoughtful. – That includes you.

Raven looked at him, unsure about that. After everything that happened she felt guilty, they all knew it. She wondered how could them count on her like that.

\- This is a bad idea! – She said in a whisper.

\- No, it’s not. You are not to blame for what your parents did. – Garr walked closer to Raven, reaching for her shoulder, slightly. She looked at him and smiled. – And it’s totally cool you locked your father on this stone in your head by the way. We are safe thanks to you… You belong here with us.

\- Thank you, Garr. – She smiled and looked a Dick, nodding with her head.

She felt insecure sometimes but deep down, she knew she was ready to fight back. She wasn’t afraid of her powers anymore and she was ready to embrace who she was. Dawn came walking towards her.

\- I’m proud of you. We all are.

She turned around and looked at Dick.

\- If we’re doing this again, things will have to change… I want better communication; I need we trust each other. We can’t make the same mistakes of our past over and over again. And this also means you and Hank to stop with your nonsense and start getting along!

Hank crossed his arms and stared at Dawn. He thought about what she was asking him and he loved her so much he was willing to try to stop wanting to punch Dick every time he saw him. It was for a good cause, he thought.

\- That’s ok for me! – Hank said.

\- So… This is Titans 2.0 – Jason said as he looked at everyone, feeling excited about all of that.

\- Yes, kid! – Kory nodded smiling.

.

.

Something was off, even now that the war was over. He could feel it. He ran like hell cause his guts told him he had to find his friend and her. Once he finally reached his destination, he saw what he feared it would happen. Nyssa was standing with that weird device on her hand and Adam looked desperate at her. He could notice a sign of relief on Adam’s face when he saw him.

\- Man, thank God!

\- What’s happening? – Seg asked, looking confused from Nyssa to Adam

\- She wants to use my device Zeta-Beam to go after Brainiac and your son.

\- I have to! – Nyssa said – You know I do. You know what it feels like to lose someone you love…

That was low, he thought. He lost Lyta, the love of his life, or at least he though she was, but it was still painful. Jor was his son and he wanted to bring him back, really bad. He loved him, but he felt like they needed a good plan to go after Brainiac.

\- I know. I also want Jor back, I love him. But this is dangerous, Brainiac is dangerous, we need a plan to go after him.

\- I can’t wait! – Nyssa insisted.

Adam was about to say something when something weird happened. A blue portal opened in the middle of the air and a funny figure came out of it.

\- I can help you! – He said, looking serious at the three of them.

\- Who the heck are you? – Adam said

He approached Adam and waved his hand slowly around him.

\- You shall be healed; you have something important to do…

Adam felt something on his body and looked down just to see he had a suit on. He jumped from the bed and looked in awe to Seg and Nyssa.

\- What just happened?

He got up, not quite believing he was standing up.

\- I… I can walk!

\- Wow… - Nyssa looked amazed at the scene and then looked at the weird guy. – How did you do it?

\- I’m The Monitor and I came from far away. Like I said, I can help you. But I’ll need your help first.

\- Ok, I believe him… - Adam said as he looked excited. – I have a jet pack man! – He stared at his writs and saw something on it, it looked like a small control panel. He pressed a button and started flying around. – WHOOAAAA I can fly!!!

Adam hit the ceiling and dropped on the floor, laughing. This was extremely cool.

\- How do you need our help? – Seg asked, still not truly trusting that Monitor guy.

\- I need your help in the future. The multiverse needs as many heroes as I can gather together.

\- Oh, you’re from the future too? – Nyssa looked at him with curiosity.

\- Yes.

\- Listen, I came back here to save the future…

\- Kal El is safe on this universe. It’s the universe itself I’m worried about.

\- Great, so the threat has changed…

\- Wait… - Nyssa took a few steps towards, facing the Monitor. – If My grandson is fine, it means that somehow we saved Jor-El? – She looked hopefully at Seg – We need to help him. This is the way we save our son; I can feel it.

Seg looked at them all, thinking for a while. He also didn’t trust Adam at first and all that craziness in his life happened and h was telling the truth. This guy just saved his friend from never walking again, so he deserved a bit of consideration. Also, this was a way they could save his son without Nyssa trying to go after Brainiac alone. He nodded with his head.

\- Ok, we’ll help you.

.

.

Dick looked at the team as he showed their new headquarters. It was a huge tower that looked like a T, but could also be anything else.

\- I think it’s too much… - Raven said as she looked at the tower – It will draw attention to us…

\- That is why this place is hidden! – Garr said, feeling excited.

\- How could you afford a place like this anyways? – Hank looked still having problems trusting Dick. You could never tell with him.

\- Well, Bruce…

\- Sure, why did I ask? – Hank joked as he looked at Dawn.

\- Listen, he offered his money, I wouldn’t say no when we needed a place to train and have our missions going on. I’m not apologizing for that.

\- I think it’s cool. – Kory said as she smiled at Dick.

\- So let’s test it – Garr said as he followed the others inside.

Kara and Oliver walked side by side in silence since they went back to Earth 1 to drop Clark and Ollie in Star Labs. They asked Barry to show them around and introduce them to the others while they kept going on with their mission. Oliver noticed something was off with Kara and wondered if he should ask about it or not. Kara sighed and he couldn’t stop himself anymore. He stopped walking and turned around, reaching for her arm.

\- Are you ok?

\- I… I don’t know…

She said walking towards him and crossing her arms, looking thoughtful.

\- I just wish I was there, recruiting them…

\- In Krypton?

\- Yes. They are my family, after all… That is my planet. I wanted to see what is like, before I was born and, I don’t know… Walk around and see the view once more.

\- Listen, Kara… I know it must be hard for you… But given the timeline risks, it was for the best. I know it sucks. But we need to be careful.

\- I know – She wiped a tear from her eyes – I’m just emotional… I never met my grandparents and I’m about to… It’s a lot.

\- Well… It’s a lot, but I’m here for you.

Kara smiled as she looked at Oliver. She could never imagine she was going to live anything like it and if anyone had told her it was going to be like this, she would have laughed at their faces. The world was about to collapse or something a here she was, being all emotional and talking about her family and her frustrations with Oliver Queen. There was also the fact that she kissed him a while ago and they couldn’t even find time to talk about it, with all that crisis.

\- What? – Kara looked at Oliver as she noticed he couldn’t stop looking and smiling at her.

\- I was just thinking how this is the first time we find ourselves alone since… Well, you know…

\- Since I kissed you? – She gave him a weak smile – I was so scared, I needed to run… I don’t know what happened to me…

\- It’s ok… Do you… Regret it?

\- No.

Oliver looked at Kara, feeling glad he heard she saying that to him. He was so confused about his feelings, and something told him they were deeper than he thought, but still was a nice thing she didn’t regret it.

\- We can’t waste our lives regretting things we have done, Oliver… Only things we wish we had but never did.

Oliver was standing way too close to Kara and felt like it wouldn’t be long until he did something like kissing her. At least he knew he was deeply attracted to her. He reached for her cheek, caressing it, when they heard a noise. It sounded like a roar. Kara gave a small jump and they both tried to find out where the noise came from.

\- That’s weird… - Oliver said, waking up from his torpor.

Kara turned them around just in time for a huge tiger to jump from the bushes, getting ready to attack them.

\- Hey kitty… - Kara said and Oliver looked incredulous at her.

\- Kitty? That’s a huge tiger!

\- I know, shh! – She said in a hurry. – I don’t want to hurt your kitty, stay put!

Thetiger jumped and Kara stopped it from attacking them, trying hard not to hurt the animal. She hugged the tiger from behind, locking its paws from moving. Suddenly, someone appeared out of nowhere, holding Oliver by his throat.

\- Drop him or I will kill your friend!

It was a red haired lady, with green eyes that glowed like light. She seemed to have fire all around her and coming from her hands.

\- It’s hot…. – Oliver gasped.

\- WHAT? – She looked at him, ready to choke him to death.

\- I meant your hand… It’s burning…

Kara used her freeze breath to stop that woman’s attack and knocked her down.

\- Why are you attacking us? – Kara asked, still holding the tiger.

\- Why are you spying on us? – The woman asked.

\- We are not spying, we are looking for a team called Titans… - Oliver said as he got up, massaging his throat.

\- How do you know that name? – The woman asked.

\- We know it because we need help. You know about this, don’t you? – Kara said – I’m Supergirl.

The tiger managed to escape once he realized Kara was distracted and became turning human. He stood in front of Kara and reached for her hand.

\- I’m Garr… - He smiled as Oliver and Kara kept staring at him in shock.

Kara made the mistake of looking down and quickly covered her eyes, turning around.

\- Would you please put some clothes on? – Oliver said, annoyed at that guy – I don’t want to see your butt, thank you!

\- Oh, sure… - Garr ran and picked some clothes that were hidden behind a bush.

\- And who is the fire lady? – Kara asked still covering her eyes.

\- I’m Kory! I’m a member of Titans. What kind of help do you want with us?

\- Listen, I’m a big fan of yours – Garr said, getting excited. He was finally meeting Supergirl, he also wished she was coming with her cousin instead of this weird guy dressed in green, he thought.

\- What are you talking about? – Kory looked confused at Garr. – Do you know her?

\- Well, she’s Supergirl. Cousin of Superman… You know?

\- The Supergirl I knew is dead! – Kory said looking serious at Garr.

\- No, she’s right here!

\- Hm… I’m sorry, but… We’re actually not from around… - Kara said, feeling some huge misunderstanding was happening.

\- We’re from another universe – Oliver came closer and crossed his arms – I’m Green Arrow and this is Supergirl… from another Earth.


	6. Chapter 5 - Common Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for taking so long to update. This is a difficult story to do, but I'm doing my best. Still organizing things but the map is bigger, so it means: more chapters.
> 
> Sorry also for the short chapter. It's the last introduction we needed before getting into the actual story. 
> 
> Hope u all like it and thanks for ur feedback, it always helps giving me the inspiration I need.
> 
> I just have one question for u guys: Who do you think is the best shipp for Barry and For Sara? I'm still deciding, so any ideas might help. I have something great prepared for Alex, I think u'll like it btw. And also, Kariver. There will be more of them on the next chapters ^^

He waited and waited.

One more minute and he was going after her himself.

\- Calm down, she will be home soon… - Lynn said as she hugged her husband.

\- I told her Tobias is on the loose and it’s dangerous to be out there so late playing superhero all by herself. She is being reckless.

\- She’s being a teenager! – Anyssa said as she approached her father, looking worried.

\- Same thing! – Jefferson said – It’s the third time this week.

Lynn was about to say something when Jennifer came inside and closed the door behind her. Lynn ran to hug her and she looked at her sister feeling really confused.

\- Ok, why are you all looking like you saw a ghost?

\- Why did you go out all by yourself? I told you it’s dangerous! – Jefferson said not moving from where he stood.

\- I saw on the news what was happening at the dinner, I couldn’t just do nothing…

\- Still… You could have called me! – Anyssa said as she hugged her.

\- I’m sorry, next time I’ll call you ok? – Jennifer said feeling zero patience for a lecture.

All she could thing about was how outside was weird. Like really weird. It looked like a storm was coming, but a different storm.

\- Have you guys seen the weather channel today? – Jennifer asked as she took her mask off.

\- No, why? – Lynn asked.

\- It’s really weird out there.

\- Weird? – Jefferson said walking towards the window and opening the curtains a bit.

The sky was slowly turning red, there was strong winds hitting the trees outside and lightning everywhere. It felt really scary, even from inside the house.

\- Yes, it’s weird! And it looks like a danger storm… Everybody stays inside! I’ll see what’s going on… - Jefferson said as he suited up and walked outside.

Anyssa and Jennifer followed him and he looked annoyed at them. It was unbelievable how many times they didn’t listen to him that week.

\- We’re going with you; we also have powers! – Anyssa said crossing her arms.

\- Ok, but stay close! – He said and they walked slowly around, looking at any clues that could give them a sign about what was going on.

EARTH 19

Kory, Garr, Rachel, Dick, Donna, Dawn, Jason and Haw all looked at Kara and Oliver like they were insane after hearing their story.

\- So… You’re from ano0ther Earth? Like… There are multiple Earths out there… Multiple versions of ourselves? – Jason said as he scratched his head. And he thought working with Batman was a nightmare.

\- Yes. I know it sounds crazy, when I heard about it I thought the same… - Kara said – But it’s true.

\- And you need our help because the multiverse it’s in danger… - Kory said as she looked at Dick, not sure about what to say about that.

\- Basically, yes. – Oliver said while holding a glass of water. He was not a fan of bringing people the news about multiverse existing and ending at the same time, but there was nothing he could do about it so he just accepted.

\- We’d love to help… But we can’t leave now! – Dick said as he got up. – And I’m sorry, I’m still a bit confused… You said you’re Supergirl…

\- And you look like you’re seeing things. – Oliver said a bit annoyed.

\- Our Supergirl died. And she looked a bit like you – Jason said as he took a better look at Kara. – You’re prettier, but…

Oliver gave him a death stare and as soon as Jason looked at him, he backed away. The others also looked annoyed at him.

\- What a nice thing to say about someone that died fighting to save your ass, right Jason? – Dick said ready to punch Jason if he had to.

\- I’m sorry… - Jason said and decided to be quiet.

\- Anything you’re facing off, we can help. – Kara smiled and looked at Oliver – what? We can…

\- Sure – Oliver looked back at them – So… What’s going on?

\- An old enemy of ours is back. We need to stop him before going with you. – Dawn said – and we need to stop him as soon as possible.

\- His name it’s Slade Wilson, he goes by the name of Deathstroke… - Dick was talking but got interrupted by Oliver almost choking with the water he was drinking.

\- Slade? Deathstroke?

\- Yes. – Kory looked curiously at Oliver – Why? Do you know him somehow?

\- I knew a version of him. Long story short, we fought each other.

\- If he’s anything like our Slade, you probably just got your ass beaten… - Jason said, regretting opening his mouth seconds later.

Oliver stood up and walked towards Jason, putting the glass on the table before crossing his arms.

\- Actually, I locked him up on a prison, on an Island in North China. Again, long story. All you need to know is that if he’s anything like the Slade of my Earth, I know how to deal with him.

\- No offense dude, but you have bow and arrows… - Hank said, finding that situation a bit funny. – Supergirl ok, she might have a chance, but you…

\- Try me!

\- What? – Dawn looked confused at the two of them.

\- Try me… - Oliver said as he looked to Hank.

\- Ok, man!

Hank advanced towards Oliver, that blocked his move and deflected one punch. He went for the back of his knee, making a fast movement with his fist and making Hank bent down in pain. Oliver took advantage of this to swirl and grab him by his waist, knocking him down, with his feet aiming towards his throat.

\- You were saying? – Garr looked at Hank, still perplexed with the scene he just saw.

\- Ok… Ok… - Hank gasped and Oliver backed down.

Dawn reached for Hank’s hand and helped him get up.

\- I guess this is a Yes, you can help us. – Dick said as he shook Oliver’s and Kara’s hand – You can stay with us for now.

\- Thank you – Kara smiled and looked at Oliver, whispering – really?

\- He asked for it! – Oliver whispered back as they followed the Titans while they showed them the place.

EARTH 21

The view from the outside of the Fortress of Solitude was beautiful and peaceful, but he knew it was a sad situation. He walked slowly, feeling the cold hit his bones, but ignoring it. A huge ice door opened and he took a few steps inside.

\- Kal? Are you there?

Nothing. Not a word. He knew he was there…

He went a little further and finally found Kal El, sat on the ground in a corner and looking like hell. He approached cautiously.

\- Who sent you, Robin? It was him, wasn’t it?

\- You know it was. – The guy told him – He’s worried about you… You don’t come out of this fortress since it happened…

\- I don’t want to go out there anymore…

Kal looked sad at him, like he had lost all the hope.

\- Bruce told me to come here… We need you.

\- I can’t. Whatever it is, I can’t.

\- Yes, you do.

\- I couldn’t save her! – Kal got up, feeling the anger take over him. – I can’t save everyone!

\- You did save a lot of people, and you’re right, you can save everyone. But the ones you can, it makes a difference Kal. We need you.

\- Why?

\- Come with me and I’ll show you.

Kal looked at Robin, not knowing what to do. The guy kept saying they needed him and he just needed for Robin to shut up. He knew the guys wasn’t going to give up, so he followed.

\- I can’t promise you anything…

As soon as they stepped outside the fortress, Kal looked up the sky and saw something weird.

\- The skies…

\- I know. Somethings happening, that’s why we need you.

Kal looked at Robin, understanding the tone in his voice. It was serious. He took a deep breath and nodded at him, taking his friend by the arms and flying as fast as he could to Gotham City.


	7. Chapter 6. We only have today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I was inspired oday, so here it is: a brand new chapter.
> 
> Before we start, I just want to answer a few questions some of my readers have been asking:
> 
> I wanted to bring as many DCTV together as I could in this story. I actually wish they could do that in the crossover, but we all know it's a bit hard (at least Black Lightning is confirmed, YAY). I didn't want to just drop characters randomly and we have no idea how this will play off on TV, so I though about a few ways of making them all have some sort of connection, or to connect and also make them interact in a meaningful way. In this version here for example, Supergirl from Earth Titans is dead. If there's a superboy in the show, and they mentioned Superman, there is a Supergirl (we maybe will never see her there, bu anyways). I planned a lot of things in my map to expand all those stories, there are so many characters to work with, it's hard, but we try to make everyone be included and important somehow. Also, in this story, Krypton (the past story we saw on the show) happens on Earth 38 (minus Seg being Zod's father), here, Seg and Nyssa are Kara and Clark's grandparents. I like using canon a lot, as much as I can (all the backstory from shows and comics situations are canon) but sometimes I add some twists to connect it all.
> 
> Enjoy.

EARTH 19

Oliver walked around the living room while the others prepared to train. Since they were from different worlds with different experiences, Oliver thought it was a good idea for them to have a chance on winning fast so they could go back to his Earth and deal with the multiverse problem. He was lost in his thoughts, looking at a bird at the window when he heard a noise behind him and turned around.

\- It's everything ok? – Kara asked while approaching Oliver.

\- I think so…

\- You don't look ok…

\- It's just… I want to get this Slade 2.0 thing over with soon enough so we can deal with our bigger problem.

\- I know. And I understand. You have to believe everything will be ok.

\- Will be?

\- Oliver…

Kara looked at him trying to figure it out a few things. She knew he was a difficult person to read and never let his feelings show, but now, she felt like he was starting to, but not enough.

\- I feel like this is it… This is the defining moment of all our lives. We had big problems before, and had to team up before, but we had nothing like this before. Having to go to different Earths and recruit as many people as possible. This guy, Monitor, he's powerful. Beyond anything I have ever seen before and… An evil version of him, I just can't see this ending well… I just have a weird feeling about it.

\- I know this is huge. I have seen a lot, and nothing like the Monitor, so yes I believe this will be hard and dangerous but… We have to believe that coming together with everyone like this will pay off. We have to believe we can deal with it. I believe we do.

\- I don't know how you manage to stay positive even with a threat like that coming our way – Oliver gave her a tiny, but weak smile.

\- I just try to believe the best of people and situations, so many are relying on us, so many relies on me every day. If I think in a negative way, I allow bad feelings to take over me, and feeling like that, I can't just give the best of me and the people deserve the best.

Oliver stared at Kara, thinking about what she said. There was so many times in his life he thought there was no other way, that things wouldn't end well. He almost gave up fighting when Dark Archer almost killed him 7 years ago. He almost gave himself in to Slade after his mom was killed, He almost died at the hands of Ra's, he almost lost hope when Darkh killed Laurel, he let Prometheus break him to the point he lost faith in himself, he almost lost everything on the hands of Diaz, his own sister tried to kill him so many times and he had no idea they were related. So many times darkness took over him and it did no good at all. He knew that, he knew Kara was right. Every time he had lost faith, something bad happened so maybe it was time to change things. It was going to be hard, it wasn't something he was used to, but he would try. Kara inspired him a lot and he was grateful she was helping him on this difficult journey.

\- Thank you for coming with me.

\- You know I would never let you do this all by yourself. – She blushed.

Silence came over them as they both stared at each other. There were so many things they had to talk about, deal with. They both knew it.

\- We are literally facing the threat of the end of the multiverse… - Kara said as she reached for his hand. – We need to talk.

\- I rather do something else… - Oliver reached for her cheeks, bringing her face closer to his.

Kara gave into the kiss, feeling like she had to agree with him. Maybe they didn't need to have a conversation, she could see in his eyes, she could feel in his kiss what he felt. She was willing to show the same want and passion he was showing her, she didn't want to waste time, she didn't want to regret wasting her time later.

\- We might win this, but there's a possibility we won't. – Oliver whispered as their foreheads touched. – I don't want to regret not kissing you when I should.

\- Me neither.

Kara smiled, with one of her hands on his neck, bringing him closer to another passionate kiss.

\- Hum… I'm sorry to interrupt…We're ready! – Garr said as he transformed from a bird to human again.

\- Hey, you were there this whole time? – Oliver looked incredulously to Garr.

\- I'm sorry, you guys are just too cute… But yes. – He gave him a wide smile – Shall we?

EARTH 21

Kal and Robin arrived at the Wayne Mansion that afternoon under red skies. Robin reached the ground and looked up, feeling chills down his spine.

\- Lucky you I'm used to it. I'm old for that kind of emotions – Robin said trying to make Kal smile.

Kal didn't say a word and was welcomed by Alfred.

\- They are on the library. – Alfred said, closing the door after them.

\- Thank you, Alfred – Kal nodded and walked away, being followed by Robin.

As soon as they got to the library, Bruce was sat on his chair, with a guy with a cape standing next to him.

\- Thank you for coming - he said – I'm the Monitor.

\- Robin told me a few things on our way here. How can we help?

\- For now, all you need is to follow me. I'm gathering everyone at one place to make things easier. – He said.

\- Things are ugly out there Kal. – Bruce said. – It's up to us now to help. The three of us.

\- Ok. – Kal nodded, still with a sad look on his face.

Bruce knew his friend was having the worst time of his life. Their biggest enemy had caused the death of the love of his life, his family. Kal was destroyed. Maybe this world ending situation would motivate him again and maybe he could see that there was still hope even in the darkness. He knew it, he had been there. He saw his parents being murdered, so he understood his friend's pain. He found his way back and he only had hopes that Kal would find it too.

\- Alfred, please take care of things while I'm away… You know who to call if there's any trouble.

\- Yes master Bruce, I know. Please be safe. The three of you.

\- We will be.

They followed The Monitor through something that looked like a portal and vanished from Alfred's sight.

EARTH 15

MANY YEARS AGO

He had to do it. He had to see it.

Their colleagues called him a lunatic, that he needed to stop, but how could he? For many years, humans had studied dinosaurs, the Moon, other planets and so many other mysteries of the universe. How could no one could ever have thought about studying the creation of the universe? There was so many theories, but nothing they could actually prove. If he managed it, he would be the first person, the first scientist to actually teach the world how the universe came to be.

After years of studying it, and asking for permission of his bosses, he found out a way. And no one would stop him. He got to his lab when the building was completely empty, only with a few security guards outside. They all knew him but were unaware of his plans, so they didn't stop him.

Pariah closed the door of his lab and started the whole process. He built a small machine in secret, that was going to be capable of huge things if it worked. And he hoped it would. He turned it on and prepared the room for his experiment. The machine opened up something similar like a window as soon as he turned it on. He pressed a few buttons, regulated it and the window went all black. It was like he was watching TV, but nothing appeared on screen. He felt frustration taking over him, until there was a bright spot on the corner of the window.

Pariah watched it as it became bigger, like a hole opening among all that emptiness. Suddenly, a hand or something like it, came through this hole and opened up. Small dots of light spread through the window and Pariah smiled.

YES! He thought. It was happening.

The creation of the universe. And it was beautiful.

He could see the dots of light transforming into planets one by one, and the Sun, the Moon and the stars. He was still not believing this experiment was working until the window started trembling. It looked like an earthquake was happening but only there. Pariah felt desperate, he had no idea what was going on.

\- This can't be happening! It was working! – He said as he tried to figure it out what went wrong.

A huge explosion happened and Pariah closed his eyes, knowing he was going to die. Except something happened and when he opened his eyes, he noticed he was in a different place and there was a guy wearing funny clothes and a huge cape.

\- You… Where am I?

\- You're in my satellite. I just saved you.

\- What? I don't understand…

\- You made a terrible mistake, Pariah!

\- My experiment?

Pariah looked desperate at the unknown guy. He could feel something bad came from what he did.

\- Your Earth is destroyed; you are the only survivor.

\- WHAT? How? I... I did this?

\- You were told not to do it, and you insisted. Now a great evil is unleashed and worlds are in danger. My evil counterpart was released from his prison and for what you did, you will be forever doomed.

Pariah felt desperation take over him. He felt like he was being transported through the air, trying to understand what the hell was going on. He found himself in another place, and saw the skies becoming red. He walked around alone, trying to find out more about where he was. A huge storm started hours later and a huge white wall seemed to be vanishing everything it touched, turning it all to dust. People were running and screaming around and turning into dust seconds later.

Pariah felt the need to help them, but it was useless. He felt that familiar pull again and saw himself in a different place once again.

And it all happened again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

He finally understood his punishment.

And he yelled in agony.

EARTH 38

Jefferson, Anyssa and Jennifer were all suited up, looking around for any clues about what was going on. It felt weird, the skies were red and everything seemed to be darker. It was like a storm was about to hit town. They felt a strong wind towards their direction and suddenly, a portal opened before their eyes.

\- WHAT THE HELL? – Anyssa yelled, trying to see what was happening.

\- Stay behind me! – Jefferson warned his daughters.

The Monitor appeared through the portal, explaining the multiverse needed them. Jennifer looked at her sister and her dad and started laughing.

\- I'm sorry, I'm supposed to believe there are multiple Earths out there and this storm is because the freaking world is ending? Hell no! You're crazy, sir.

\- I'm serious! – He said looking at her.

In a blink of an eye, they were all in a weird place that looked like a spaceship. Anyssa looked around, feeling suspicious.

\- Where are we?

\- In space, of course. – Monitor said as he pointed the window in front of them. – This is where I monitor the multiverse.

\- Did you kidnap us? – Jennifer looked scared at him and curious at the same time.

\- No. I just need your help.

He showed them a screen with many different Earths being destroyed, people running, becoming dust, a white wall erasing every form of life it could touch. The three of them looked horrified at the screens.

\- What do you need from us? I believe you! – Jefferson said as he looked at the Monitor. That was the worst thing he has ever saw in his entire life. If that guy needed them, if this multiverse existed and needed his help, his family's help, they would be there.

EARTH 19

After a lot of training and a lot of time planning, it was finally time to face Slade. The plan was to make him come after them and kick his ass, like Dick would say. Oliver just hoped that worked.

\- And what do we do afterwards? He escaped once, he can escape again… - Dawn said, looking worried at Dick.

\- Well… There's something I can do to help. – Oliver said thinking about it really fast and having, maybe the worst idea ever, but he could see no other way. – I still have my island prison in my Earth and it did hold our Slade.

\- Bring him to your Earth? To your Earth's China? – Rachel asked, not sure about this plan.

\- It can work! – Kory said as she nodded at Oliver – If it worked for your Slade, maybe it can work for ours. And he would still be far away from here…

\- Ok, we can try. – Dick said as they prepared to leave. – We bring him with us…

\- And I can fly him there – Kara said as she nodded with her head.

\- I'll go with you; I know that hell better than anyone – Oliver said reaching for Kara's shoulder.

Oliver would never let Kara go alone there. Only he knew the right location of the prison and even if Kara was invincible, that place was truly hell. He had been there alone; he knew what it felt like.

They all put the plan in motion and it worked. Slade did come after them.

It was an old warehouse and he smiled to himself thinking he actually caught them by surprise.

\- I saw your faces on TV and thought to myself: time to make those bunch of kids pay. – Slade said as he took his mask off, his sword on his right hand. – I'm glad to find you all here and… Those two – He pointed at Kara and Oliver. – What? – He looked at Kara's symbol on her suit. – Related to him, aren't you? Or just a stupid fan?

\- I'm actually not from around! – Kara smiled and flew towards him, blocking the attack of his sword. It made a cut on her hand and she looked surprised.

\- Kryptonite sword! Yes, I learned my lesson after dealing with superfamily!

All Titans and Oliver attacked as they planned. At least they tried to. The idea was to Kara get rid of his weapons and weaken him so they would attack all at the same time and once he was truly beaten, Oliver would knock him down long enough to bring him to Earth 1, but they weren't expecting he would have a Kryptonite weapon. Time for plan B.

Donna grabbed her lasso and used it to hold Slade's hands together while Kory melted his weapons using her powers. Her eyes became green and Kara thought it was a beautiful thing to see. It was like she was on fire but in control of it, like it all made her body and hair lighten up. She looked fierce and powerful. Dick, Jason, Dawn and Hank attacked at once, punching and kicking him anywhere they could, but Slade managed to get rid of them by kicking them far away. He got rid of Donna's lasso and Rachel stood before him. Her eyes turned black and she reached in front of her, a black smoke coming from her hands and attacking Slade right in the face, with Kara using her freeze breath at the same time, throwing Slade through the room and making him hit his back on the wall, falling down. Garr was in his tiger form and jumped him, biting anywhere he could reach.

Dick jumped him with his Bo staff in his throat, pressing it until Slade couldn't breath and reached for his weapon. Donna used her lasso again and this time, she managed to lock his hands properly, making them burn. Slade yelled in pain. Oliver kneeled in front of him.

\- Who the hell are you? – Slade gasped

\- I beat a version of you on my Earth and wanted to do it again. I'm in a hurry!

Oliver punched him until he fainted. They all stood up, tired, but happy with the outcome.

\- Now, let's go to Earth 1 – Oliver said as they grabbed Slade and Kara reached for her extrapolator, opening a breach.

\- That's cool1 – Garr said before stepping into it, following the others.

EARTH 1

Cisco walked around nervously. The Star Labs Hangar was never this packed, half those people he had no idea who they were, but he knew they were all there for the same reason: saving the multiverse. Caitlin came closer, trying to calm her friend down.

\- Hey, it's ok. They will be here soon.

\- Who told you I'm worried? I'm not worried. I know they will make it, I'm not worried at all… Ok, why they are taking so long to come back? – Cisco said as he walked from one side to another.

\- Cisco, they will be here, man. – Barry said as he looked at everyone else. – Hey guys!

Everyone stared at him, with a curious look.

\- Only a few friends of ours needs to come back so we can plan what to do…

\- We actually need to know what is really going on… Details… - Thea said as she crossed her arms and sat down on the ground. – And specially why my brother had to go away for so long…

\- We all want to know why. – Laurel said. – And I'm sure we'll understand it better.

Seg and Nyssa just looked around with curious eyes. They were from the past and from Krypton, so everything was still new for them. Adam smiled at them.

\- I'm happy you got to know my world for a while… I used to live far away from here, but still…

\- I'm happy to be here too. Specially to know that our family managed to grow – Nyssa said as she took a look at Kara from far away, smiling to herself.

Seg looked at Kara as well, feeling emotional. He had no idea their kid would survive and give him grandchildren in the future. Heroes that would protect an entire planet. He couldn't be more proud of them.

\- I think that weird guy called the wrong Oliver. – Ollie said as he looked at Clark, feeling really impatient – I would have done this so much faster… I mean, the universe is ending, honestly!

\- I know you are worried with Chloe… And miss her… - Clark said.

\- What? Why?

\- I can see in your eyes. – Clark said - They will be back soon and we will be back home to our friends and loves ones. Let's have hope.

A breach opened and Oliver, Kara and the Titans team came through it.

\- Finally! Is everyone here? – Alex said, looking around and confused. She had no idea if anyone else were coming, and she couldn't wait to get all of that over with.

\- Yes. – The Monitor appeared out of nowhere, making Cisco jump from his seat.

\- Maybe a warning next time? Thank you! – Cisco said looking annoyed.

\- Now that I have everyone I need here, let's talk!ed here, let's talk!


	8. Chapter 7 - A real threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the small chapter. I'm traveling to nyc this weeked and getting crazy with everything I have to do here, so I couldn't find time to write everything I planed for this chapter (next one will be way bigger). - I'll probably be able to write more when I come back.
> 
> I'm using as many canon things as possible, but to make things a bit more interesting and make sense all the interactions, I changed a few details like Smallville folks knowing about multiverse (they actually presented the idea there as a paralell reality and called it Earth 2, the true concept of the multiverse as we know in the Arrowverse it was never shown). 
> 
> With everything I'm working with here, I'm just not that familiar with Kingdom Come and Robin from the old Batman tv show (but I'm doing research to write here). Everything else I watch, love and I'm addicted to, especially Smallville that is my favorite show ever.
> 
> the Smallville season 9 reference I did in this story, Oliver went to the past and brought Ollie and Clark to the future, his present)
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy.

Oliver looked around that packed room. There was so many people inside that huge hangar, some of them were friends, others he had never seen in his entire life, some of them he just met. He started to think about how his life was crazy right now. He went from having to survive a ship wrecking to dealing with aliens, Nazis and so many things and now, the universe was about to collapse.

The Monitor was at the center of the room, and Oliver felt like finally the mystery would end. For whatever he needed all of them, he needed to start telling them everything.

\- At the dawn of time, when there was nothing out there, the universe was created…

\- Is he going to tell us the history of evolution or something like that? – Cisco said to Barry in a whisper. – Because I remember school…

\- Shhh! Just listen! – Barry said as he kept paying attention to the Monitor.

\- But a scientist that wanted to know and see how it all happened messes with the reality as he went against nature to do so and caused an explosion. That is how the Anti – Monitor, my evil counterpart was escaped his prison. He found out about the positive matter universe, the one you all live in, and that when he destroys a world, he gets stronger.

\- And why didn’t you do anything to stop him? Like killed him or something? – Jason Todd asked as he looked annoyed. That all sounded like a bunch of nonsense to him. He got a few looks from his team mates but he ignored them.

\- I can’t. Not alone. – Monitor looked at Oliver – He already destroyed many worlds… Countless worlds… There are only five Earths remaining.

\- So we need to stop him and save those remaining Earths, to stop him from becoming invincible for good? – Jennifer Pierce asked.

\- Yes.

\- And… Which ones are the remaining Earths? – Barry asked almost afraid of the answer.

\- Earth 38, Earth 10 where Oliver and Clark here come from – He pointed at Ollie in front of him – Earth 19 where Titans come from, Earth 21 where Bruce Wayne, Robin and Kal come from. And the one we are in, Earth 1.

\- Earth 2 was destroyed? And Earth 3? – Barry covered his mouth, not knowing exactly what to feel right now.

\- Your friend Jay Garrick escaped the destruction of his Earth, he’s here on Earth 1. Your friends from Earth 2, I’m afraid didn’t.

Barry looked at the ground while Cisco and Caitlin hugged each other. They met people from Earth 2 and even went there a few years ago, and to know they were all gone, it hurt like they were someone from their family, especially for Barry.

\- Where’s Jay?

\- Central City hospital. He can’t help us right now, he lost his speed. – Monitor said as he looked back to the others – And if we don’t stop this threat, I’m afraid this is the fate that wait for all of your worlds.

\- So let’s do something… What can we do? – Kate Kane said as she gave one step forward – I’m tired of losing people I love; I want this to stop!

\- Couldn’t agree more! – Laurel said as she nodded to Sara.

There was a tense vibe in the room and everyone could feel it. They all understood the seriousness of the situation and most of them sadness over the losses, even if they didn’t know who died. It was something that could happen to anyone they cared about or themselves if they didn’t act quick. The Monitor walked around them as he spoke.

\- I hid 5 machines around this world thousand and thousands years ago, when the Anti-Monitor was imprisoned. Machines that I created that can stop this. Evil has soldiers, shadows that acts to help him. They can get to those machines…

\- Shadows? – Raven said as she gave one step forward, feeling something really off.

\- Yes. – The Monitor answered.

\- I saw those shadows. Back on my Earth…

\- So the storm must be arriving there by now… - He said facing the Titans. – I need you all to go to those machines in five groups, so they can be protected. Here are the locations – He gave Sara a parchment.

\- I’m sorry, but why do you need me again? – Cisco said as he raised one finger. – I got rid of my powers, so…

\- Not anymore… - The Monitor said as with a wave of his hand, Cisco felt something like pure energy running through his veins. – At the right time, you’ll have them back, not one minute before it.

\- Creepy. – Cisco whispered to Oliver as Sara, Dick and Seg tried to organize them all in groups.

It was a bit messy at first, many different leaders of their teams together to divide and conquer, it wasn’t easy, but they managed.

Oliver stared at them as they talked, thinking about everything that was said by the Monitor. He understood more now, and couldn’t help but feel hopeless. He believed in all of them, but deep down, he could sense something huge was about to happen and if he wasn’t sure if it was a god thing. He stared at Kara, that gave him a weak smile.

\- How do you feel? – She asked as she approached.

\- Weird. And furious. I want to do something fast.

\- Me too… - She said as she reached for his hand – We’ll win this.

\- How do you know?

\- I have to believe we will. Or I won’t have nothing to fight for…

Oliver nodded at Kara, thinking about it all when the Monitor walked towards him.

\- You need to come with me once more. Trust your friends will complete the task ahead of them.

\- I trust they will. – He looked at Kara and gave her a kiss on the lips, making half the room look at them.

\- Wow, that’s new. – Cisco commented and Barry gave him a slight slap on his shoulders – Sorry, I’m focusing…

\- Be safe. – Kara said to Oliver as she smiled at him

\- You too. – Oliver said as he watched Kara go to the others.

\- Let’s go then…

The Monitor and Oliver vanished while the others started to prepare to leave in groups. Kara, Alex, J’onn, Brainy, Thea, Dinah, Seg, Nyssa and Adam were heading China through an extrapolator. Ollie, Clark, Barry, Caitlin, Ralph and Cisco were heading India. Jefferson, Anyssa, Jennifer, Kara’s cousin Superman, Charlie, Laurel and Ray were heading Netherlands. Kate, Dick, Dawn, Hank, Connor and Kory and Donna were heading Peru. Kal, Bruce, Mick, Nate, Raven, Garr and Sara were heading Morocco.

Oliver felt that crazy feeling he got every time the Monitor dragged him along through a portal. He hated those things. He looked around and saw himself inside some sort of ship. It was really huge, definitely bigger than the Legends one. He turned around just to see Monitor walking towards many large screens. He looked around the place and saw it was something like a control room. Once again, he felt confused.

\- Where are we?

\- This is the place where I used to monitor the universe.

\- And why we are here and not with the others?

\- Even if I know everything, I can’t change things, the past or the future. I just know that everything happens for a reason and you play a big but different part in this crisis. I need you to meet someone.

A guy that looked a lot like Harrison Wells came inside the room and Oliver stared at him curiously. Barry had told him once there were many different versions of Wells but he had a feeling this guy was something else.

\- This is Pariah. He has a curse on him.

\- Curse?

\- It was my curiosity that made Anti-Monitor free. It’s my fault that the anti-matter universe exists. Since I made it happen, I have been watching universes being destroyed and people dying and there’s nothing I can do to stop it. – He looked around in pure fear – But… I have no idea why I’m actually here…

\- You will know in a few… - Monitor said as he kept watching the screens.

As soon as team 1 arrived at the Great Wall in China, they all started walking around. They had the location but it was a bit confusing, it wasn’t specified on the map they had.

\- Ok, so it says north… Why it had to be the Great Wall? This thing is huge! – Speedy said as she looked to the huge monument.

\- It’s not on the wall guys, is there – Alex pointed on the map – It’s hidden in the forest at this exact spot near the entrance. We’ll just need to go deep into the woods.

Alex led them through the entire way. It was a difficult place to walk in so they needed to be extra careful. Kara, Seg and Nyssa walked a bit behind everyone and Kara was trying to find a way of talking to her ancestral without the danger of messing with the timeline.

\- Hey… - She said making Seg and Nyssa look at her while they walked. – Can I ask you something?

\- Sure. – Nyssa smiled

\- How was it? Back home… Back then? I was always curious to know how the planet was while my uncle and father grew up…

\- It was a beautiful planet, but it became a war zone in no time… - Seg said, walking side by side with his granddaughter. – We were facing hard times when they called for our help…

\- Seg, I don’t think we should focus on the bad part – Nyssa said – I mean, yes we had hard times, but Krypton still has, at least in our time, its people united, beautiful places to see… Seeing you and your cousin makes me peaceful. – She smiled at Kara – It means everything ended well and you’re both all grown and safe.

Kara stared down for a while. She couldn’t tell them what really happened at her time on Krypton, she couldn’t risk changing things. She smiled at them, feeling glad she had this opportunity. And glad they looked like they wouldn’t ask her about their future.

\- I’m happy to meet you. – Kara said smiling.

\- I am too. – Seg said and Nyssa nodded with her head. 


	9. Chapter 8 - Blinded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'M SORRY for taking really long to update. I came back to my country a few days ago (I was in NYC for comic con and more) and had work to do. Once I finished it, I had a major writer's block. Finally, inspiration kicked in again and I'm able to update it.
> 
> This is a really difficult story to work with, I spent a lot of time doing research about crisis, about the places I'm writing about and trying to keep up with everyone I need to remember writing about. Arrowverse writers work is ten time bigger, so kudos for them because they are preparing us brilliantly and I know the crossover will be AMAZING.
> 
> btw: I'll be back with the collections as soon as I end Crisis. I still have all prompts u guys sent me, and if u have new ones, comment away and I'll save the ones I can work with ^^
> 
> Enjoy.

Team Flash, Ollie and Clark from Earth 10 walked around the Himalaya, India, searching for the machine Monitor talked about.

\- This is weird! – Killer Frost said, making Ollie jump.

\- Why do you keep changing from one person to another? – He said, looking confused at that woman. He wasn't sure if he could trust her yet, especially seeing her change from sweet to snarky in a few seconds from time to time while he was in this crazy adventure to save the universe.

\- Caitlin let me come and take over from time to time. And since this mission is like super serious, It's better if I stick around.

\- Got it!

\- God, you're so much nicer than the other Oliver… And handsome – Frost smiled at Ollie, that just gave her a small nod and kept walking.

\- So… This is the right place? – Clark asked as they stopped at the base of a huge mountain.

\- I bet this thing's at the top of this… - Ralph said, looking worried.

\- It's always the mountains and caves and warehouses… - Cisco said.

Clark used his enhanced vision to see the top of the mountain. He looked worried as the others waited.

\- There's a machine up there…

\- Told ya! – Cisco said but stood quiet after the look Barry gave him.

\- But there are also some strange beings around it…

\- They must be the things Monitor told us to protect the machines from… - Barry said – Clark and I will super speed you guys there so we don't lose time.

\- Good idea! – Frost said as she was brought up there with the others by Clark and Barry.

\- I smell trouble… - Ralph said, getting ready to fight those awkward things that started to attack them out of nowhere.

\- Are those things… shadows? What the hell? – Cisco said as he felt like an idiot.

LEIDEN – NETHERLANDS

Black Lightning team, Clark (Earth 38), Laurel, Charlie and Ray from team Legends came out of the breach one by one directly inside of a huge and empty place that looked beautiful and a bit creepy at the same time.

\- Wow, the National Museum of Antiquities. This place is so beautiful! – Ray said as he looked around like a kid that just got to his favorite theme park.

\- This place is full of sarcophagus with ancient dead people, and you think is beautiful? – Jennifer asked, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

\- It's art. – Ray smiled and looked around. – And… Of course the Monitor would send us to a place like this… I bet there's a secret passage or something really cool where he hid the machine…

\- I think you're watching too much of Indiana Jones movies or something like that… - Laurel said, rolling her eyes. – Can we please hurry?

Clark nodded as he focused his eyes around the place. They needed to find the thing fast so they could protect it on time. He had a bad feeling about that place.

\- This way… - Clark said as he cautiously walked around the sarcophagus, knocking slightly on the walls. – There's a tunnel around here, hidden…

\- Cool… - Ray said and quickly fixed it after the glance them all gave him – I mean, nice you found it fast… Let's go.

One by one, they entered the tunnel, walking slowly and looking around for any traps. At that point, anything was possible.

MACHU PICCHU, PERU

Batwoman stood by Dick, Jason and Kory inside the Temple of the Sun while Donna and Jason looked around one of the Inca buildings of the place. She looked as Dick studied the place.

\- I think you need to look down your feet – He said pointing at Kory – I'm pretty sure this machine is hidden underground. He wouldn't be stupid to let anyone find it so easily.

\- You sound just like him… - Kate said looking at Bruce.

\- I'm sorry?

\- My cousin… You sound just like my cousin. He's… had version of you in my Earth and trained him...

\- You mean a pain in the ass, always in bad mood and thirsty for punching people? – Hank teased, earning a death stare from Dick. – I'm kidding!

\- If your Gotham is anything like the Gotham I knew, I'm sure you understand… - Dick said as he kept observing Kal while he used his x ray vision.

\- Yes, I do. – She said.

Kory used her powers to open a hole in the ground. The others came in running as they heard noises.

\- So, it's here? – Donna asked.

\- Yes. Deep down.

\- Let me help you – Donna said as she looked at Kory and nodded with her head.

Donna used her fists to open even more the hole in the ground and it started shaking, making everyone walk a few steps behind. The tip of the machine appeared from inside the hole and Donna used her lasso to grab it, pulling it out and placing it on the ground.

MOROCCO

Sara, Nate, Bruce, Raven and Garr ran like hell through the Rif Mountains as they heard Kal telling them he found it. Finally, after looking everywhere, the machine they needed to protect was right before them.

\- That was not so hard now, was it Mick? – Nate looked to his side and couldn't find his friend. – Mick?

Sara looked around, worried. Garr looked at them.

\- He was right behind me while we ran here… This is weird.

\- Something happened to him and we didn't notice! – Nate said as looked around with Sara and Garr yelling for him.

\- Hey, SARA! – Raven came running after Sara and touched her shoulders. – Hey, calm down! We will find your friend, I'm sure he's ok.

\- I'm not. You don't know him. This is really bad… - Sara looked impatient as she tried to take deep breaths and calm down.

Dark shadows started to come from every direction possible, catching them by surprise. It started suffocating Garr as Sara tried to fight one, going through it every time.

\- What the hell? – Nate said as he struggled to get rid of one shadow

\- I have a feeling those things are with our enemy – Bruce said grabbing a small device made of glass from his utility belt.

Bruce threw the thing on the ground and it exploded, creating a silver smoke that took over the shadows, making them solid.

Raven's eyes had a red light out of the sudden, and she took a deep breath, letting all her power go against half those shadows. Garr took advantage to transform into a tiger, jumping in three shadows at once, knocking them out. Sara, Bruce and Robin fought a few shadows, punching and kicking them everywhere they could. Nate steeled up and dealt with two shadows and Kal used his super speed to knock more of them out.

The moment everyone found the machines, dark shadows started appearing everywhere: China, India, Netherlands, Peru. It was literally hell on Earth everywhere.

Back in the ship, Oliver stared impatiently at the Monitor. He had enough of his games and mystery, he needed to understand everything right at that moment. He looked at Pariah by his side and lost it.

\- ENHOUG!

The Monitor looked at Oliver with curiosity in his eyes.

\- Tell me why he's here, why I'm here, what is this big part I play in this crisis, and I need real answers. I've had enough of you being vague. People I love are out there is some sort of crazy mission for you, at least you own me the truth!

\- We made a deal the last time we saw each other; your friends would survive but you would help save the universe.

\- I remember!

\- Good. By helping me reaching for everyone I needed, you are doing your part of the deal. My evil counterpart is about to destroy everything and we must do everything in our power to stop him. You were needed here with me, because there's a few things you need to do and understand. Pariah is here because is his destiny to watch all worlds suffer, and witness something else… I had a plan, the machines should help weaken him by uniting the universes. It's the way I know it will make him weak, because for each universe he destroys, his powers grow. Do you understand? There are only 5 Earths left. He cannot destroy them or he will become invincible and your frustrations will be the least of our problems. Because there won't be a you anymore, or your loved ones.

\- I know that! The universe is in danger, I KNOW THAT! I just… I need to do something else, I can't just stay here and watch while everyone sacrifices everything… This machines, that's why they need protection? To merge everything?

\- Yes. The machines are programmed to start soon; this is our hope for the universe. At least, it was.

\- What do you mean it was?

\- Your friends are under attack.

\- WHAT? – Oliver looked at the screens, feeling desperation taking over him.

\- They can handle themselves. You need to focus…

Oliver heard steps coming closer and looked at the door only to see Lyla, wearing some blue suit as she stared at him.

\- Lyla?

\- Hi Oliver.

\- What the hell is happening? What are you doing here?

Lyla entered the room and approached Oliver.

\- I'm helping the Monitor.

\- How the hell do you know him?

\- He saved me when I was a kid. He raised me so I could help him in the future, help him save the multiverse.

\- So… You knew? All this time? And never told us a single thing?

\- Everything needed to happen as they did, I trusted he knew what he was doing. He knew this day would come so he prepared me for it.

\- It was all a lie? You, John… Our friendship?

\- No. That part was always real. I told Monitor I wanted to live a regular life, have a family. It was my condition to help him. I knew the multiverse was in danger and everything could be erased and that we would need heroes to help us. But the destruction, Earths being erased… I had no idea it was this serious until I saw it. Anti-Monitor is more powerful than anything any of us has seen. I needed to find you and help you get here, somehow.

Oliver looked away from Lyla, trying to process all that information. He understood where she came from, all of that but still, he couldn't get over the fact that she knew all along what would happen. This was too much for him to handle now.

CHINA

For a brief moment the shadows disappeared from sight and everyone looked at each other.

\- Are you all ok? – Kara asked as she cleaned her suit with her hands.

\- I guess… - Seg said, helping Nyssa get up.

\- I'm pissed! – Adam said while Wild Dog and Dinah nodded with their heads.

Dinah suddenly jumped at Alex and Renee, fighting her. Brainy got into some sort of trance and started attacking Kara. Seg and Nyssa looked scared as they tried to use their powers to help hold them up. J'onn flew towards Brainy while Kara tried to hold him and a huge fight broke out.

\- Why are they acting like this? – Alex said as she fought – What's happening?

\- It looks like some sort of mind control! – J'onn said as he tried to use his powers to stop it, and ended up having a massive headache, dropping his knees to the ground as he held his head with his hands, yelling in pain.

INDIA

Killer Frost started using her powers against Cisco, Barry, Ollie and Clark. Ralph started trying to help her, attacking as well. Barry used his super speed to knock him out. Frost deflected one of his lightning and smiled, attacking again.

\- CAITLIN? IT'S ME, BARRY! – He yelled, trying to wake her up.

\- There's no use! – Clark said as he acted fast, holding her arms behind her back with his hands. – They both are being controlled, I'm sure of that!

\- We need to wake them up! – Cisco said and as soon as he touched Caitlin's shoulder, he felt that familiar sensation every time he used to vibe.

He saw himself in a dark room with a huge equipment right in the middle. Someone was flying towards it, destroying it. As soon as the person reached the ground, started to yell in pain while a huge dark figure beat the crap out of them. Cisco tried to see who that was, but couldn't.

\- Cisco? – Barry said while Clark still held Caitlin still – Are you ok?

\- I think I just got my powers back… And saw someone die. I just don't know who it is.

Back in the ship, Oliver looked at Lyla, still thinking about all of the things she told him.

\- I understand – He said after a while – I'm just… a bit surprised.

\- I know. I just hope you also understand that every time I said I love John, I mean it. My mission in this world changes nothing, I…

Lyla stopped talking. Her eyes went blank and she got up quickly. Oliver found that behavior really weird and got up as well.

\- Lyla? It's everything ok?

Lyla didn't answer. She just walked out, going to the main room of the ship. Oliver followed her but Pariah reached for him, holding him with a strength Oliver wasn't expecting. He tried really hard to focus but that guy was really strong, like Kara level of it.

Oliver looked at some weird knife inside Lyla's boot and studied her movements towards the Monitor. Suddenly, Oliver understood it. Lyla was possessed, probably Pariah too by the way he was acting, and she was going to kill the Monitor.


	10. Chapter 9 - Limbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!!!
> 
> I hope you all like this new chapter. Is not that big, but is preparing us for big moments. Let's hope I can finish this before the actual crossover.
> 
> Just a quick reminder: After this story, I'll keep writing the collections, so u can keep sending me ur ideas and I'll save the ones I can work with (inspiration needs to kick in) ^^
> 
> Also: I'm trying to work more with more couples, but I don't think they all will have room in this story, so I'm working with those that makes some sense within this version of Crisis.
> 
> Enjoy.

Oliver ran as fast as he could, not thinking about anything else than stopping Lyla. He knew she wasn’t herself, there was definitely something wrong with her. He also needed more answers from The Monitor, he had to stop whatever she was going to do. He managed to get in the room before her.

\- You need to…

\- I know.

\- What?

Oliver looked even more confused than before at him. He knew what? And how? That guy was getting on his nerves.

\- It has to happen!

\- Lyla… There’s something off with her…

\- I know… It’s him. It’s the Anti-Monitor. I’ve always known I had to die at this right moment. And I knew Harbinger was the one to do it.

\- How the hell do you know stuff like that and are ok with this?

Monitor didn’t answer as Lyla came inside the room, grabbing the knife from her boots. Before Oliver could make any move to try and stop it, someone grabbed him from behind, making it impossible for him to move.

\- That’s why Pariah needed to be here now. To stop you. – Monitor said as he just stared at Lyla. – It’s ok.

\- NO, this is not ok! I need answers! – Oliver said, still trying to get himself free.

\- And you’ll have it… At the right time.

\- ENOUGH WITH THIS! – Oliver yelled, losing his patience and desperate to try something.

\- I have to kill you! – Lyla said

\- I know! And I’m ready… - He looked at Oliver – It has to happen. It’s the only way.

Lyla grabbed her knife and stabbed Monitor in the heart. He fell to the ground and died in a matter of seconds. Lyla also fell to the ground, fainting. Pariah let Oliver go and he ran towards Lyla. She woke up slowly and looked terrified at Monitor.

\- What… What have I done? It was like… I…

\- I know, you had no choice. It wasn’t you… - Oliver said as he looked at Monitor.

Pariah also came out of his trance, staring at the screens on the room. Something was wrong and he could feel it.

\- Oh no…

\- Oh no what? – Oliver asked.

\- Look. – Pariah pointed at the screens.

Major 5 explosions happened at the same time as the three of them looked horrified at the screen. If there was only 5 Earths left and 5 explosions happened, it meant that all Earths were destroyed? Oliver asked himself.

And then, he started to think about his family, his loved ones, his friends, Kara… They were all gone? No way, he thought. This couldn’t be it. He refused to believe it. It was like everything started spinning and Oliver could feel his heart beating faster.

This couldn’t be it.

FLASHBACK

He stared at her while she tried to help all heroes train. It was ridiculous, he thought, how could any of them have any chance against her? He thought, but he knew it was necessary. They had to wind, Dominators couldn’t take over the Earth.

\- Again! – He said after everyone was knocked down.

\- Are you sure? – Kara said in a worried tone.

\- Again! – He looked at her, insisting.

He knew he could trust her but he was so tired of it all. It was like they could never catch a break.

The next day, he felt so ashamed for treating Kara like he had. He had to apologize. He was a jerk to her and she still saved his life.

\- My Earth could use an Oliver Queen. – She teased as they celebrated their win.

Barry made them hug and walked away, leaving them alone. Oliver looked at Kara and noticed a few things about her he hadn’t before. She was definitely cute, beautiful, sweet, kind… And had a better faith in people than he ever had.

For the first time in many years, he felt something different.

He blushed.

ONE YEAR LATER.

Martin and Clarissa Stein decided to renew the vows of their marriage, so everyone was back together, but this time celebrating.

He remembered waiting in the church with his sister when she came in, laughing with someone he learned afterwards that was her sister. And she looked stunning in a pink dress, curled her and that bright smile. He said hi, feeling nervous once again when he stood next to her. Every now and then he would notice her looks towards him and if he was not mistaken, her cheeks turned slightly red. He was lost in his thoughts when some laser was shot at the priest, turning him into dust. They all jumped in scare and got ready to fight. He realized who the attackers were: Nazis. He hated Nazis.

Through that nightmare, he could only think about making sure she was ok. He saw her sister almost lose it and if he was going to be honest, inside he was just as desperate as her. All because his doppelganger from Earth X needed to save his wife, Kara’s doppelganger (that was weird, he thought) and needed Kara’s heart.

He wouldn’t have it.

They lost Martin Stein that day and anger took over Oliver like never before. For all they did to his friends, for Kara, for his team, he never thought twice before shooting an arrow straight through that Nazi bastard’s heart.

At the funeral, he walked side by side with Kara. She didn’t know Stein that well, but was still sad over losing someone so nice and good.

\- I’m sorry for your loss…

\- Thank you. – Oliver said – I hope wherever he is right now, that he’s at peace.

\- I’m sure he is. He knows you all are safe now. He was a true hero.

Oliver smiled at her as they talked a bit more before she had to go back to her Earth with her sister. After the breach closed, Oliver turned his back just to see Diggle staring at him.

\- Are you ok, man?

\- I’ll be!

And he was sure he was going to be ok.

ONE YEAR LATER

He will never forget the day he woke up and wasn’t on his bed. He was at Barry’s apartment. Joe came in, calling him Barry and telling him he had to solve some stuff at the CCPD and that was the moment he knew some mess was happening… Again.

He had been through a lot but all of that was some kind of crazy. When they got to Kara’s Earth and she knew who they really were, Oliver knew they trusted the right person.

And that was when all his troubles started.

He found the guilty of all that mess, met the Monitor and made a deal to save both Kara and Barry. There was no way he was going to leave them both die, if he could take their place, he would gladly do it.

He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her especially. He couldn’t explain but she made him feel something else. Something different.

END OF FLASHBACK

Oliver was feeling mad. He couldn’t accept it. He looked at Pariah, waiting for him to say something, but he didn’t. Instead, he approached the Monitor and touched his cold shoulder. He mentioned it for Oliver to do the same and Oliver reluctantly did it.

He saw a wave of white light and everything got really confused after it.

It was like he was watching a weird movie where everything was a mess and happened at once. First he saw his team on China with Supergirl team and those people from the Future. He saw each and every single one of the teams fighting where they were and suddenly, they were all back in the USA, spread across the country.

\- Does anyone know what’s going on? – Dinah Drake’s voice echoed across all of their comms.

\- The world has gone insane, that’s the only explanation! – Alex said as she fought a shadow. – How the hell did we come back anyways? Where are the machines?

Alex turned around and the shadow crossed through her, dropping her to the ground. Alex was about to be hit again when the ground trembled and vanished. Alex looked up just to see Anyssa standing next to her, reaching her hand to help her stand up.

\- That’s a good question, but we can find answers later. Gotta stay alive first. – Anyssa smiled at Alex.

\- Thanks. – Alex blushed and looked around – Do you have any idea what’s going on?

\- I was in another country, now I’m here… I’ve seen some nasty things coming here… Old monuments, people that shouldn’t be around…

\- How so?

\- I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Napoleon downtown.

\- Oh my God…

Alex looked around, knowing for sure the world was crazy now.

Across the city, Raven used her powers as much as she could to stop the shadows from attacking but even for her was hard.

\- Those solo attacks aren’t doing a thing – Batwoman said at her comms while using her batarangs against the shadows.

\- We need to gather everyone and attract those shadows to us… I had an idea – Laurel said as she used her sonic scream against another shadow.

\- Go ahead, pretty bird! – Ollie said as he helped Barry and Killer Frost

\- I barely know you, why are you calling me like that?

\- The black canary from my Earth was equally smart and a badass – Ollie said.

\- Not now, guys! – Barry answered the comms while running. – Let’s all go to the Star Labs Hangar and make those shadows follow us there.

Before anyone could move, the world started trembling. Small waves of shocks happened and they all looked scared.

THE ANTI-MATTER UNIVERSE

Anti-Monitor walked across that dark hallway. It was a place that looked like a castle, but haunted. It was all dark, outside the day looked like night, dark clouds and red skies everywhere. He opened a heavy door and closed it behind him.

\- I don’t understand it! – He said looking at a dark figure on the corner of the room

\- I sure am not the right person to explain anything to you!

\- SHUT UP!

Mick Rory stared at him, not even blinking. Something told him that Anti whatever failed at his mission, whatever it was, and nothing made him happier than seeing his enemies failing.

\- I’m hungry! – Mick said – What kind of kidnaper are you? We criminal at least have some decency back home.

Back on the Monitor ship, Oliver opened his eyes and stared at Pariah. He felt like coming out from a weird dream, but he knew it wasn’t like that. All of it was pretty real and he needed to do something about it. Suddenly he understood.

\- You see now, don’t you?

\- Yes. – Oliver looked at Pariah. – They are all alive.

\- The 5 remaining Earths are merging… - Oliver said. – But… where?

\- Inside of him! – Lyla said. – They are in Limbo. 


	11. Chapter 11 - Antimatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> As some of u know, I had food poison a while ago and was recovering. I planned to update the story then, and it backfired. I'm a lot better now and fully recovered, so here's a new chapter for u guys. The next one will be bigger, since it will be the last one, so I hope you all like it. 
> 
> It's a really hard story to work with and it's a miracle I managed to do something with it since so much has happened in life, I wish I could have done something better, but sadly I couldn't. 
> 
> Still, many of u are enjoying it as I can see on your feedback, so thanks for being patient and waiting for my updates. 
> 
> As soon as this one finishes, I will be back with all my 3 collections: Elseworlds, Emerald -Steel and Scarlet Canary (I still have your prompts saved but I'm accepting new ideas as well, just keep sending me, or adding on the comments). For me right now, it's better if I work with short stories rather than huge ones. 
> 
> Enoy it.

Oliver looked at Monitor`s body on the floor, trying to understand what just happened. This was beyond crazy for him and his head hurt just to thought about how could five entire Earths could fit inside someone.

\- And how do we save everyone from there?

\- We can’t. – Lyla said, looking worried – At least not now.

\- So everyone I know and love is trapped inside some weird limbo and we can’t even get them back? This is ridiculous!

\- Being there is the only thing that is keeping them from being killed and making the Anti-Monitor stronger. His plan A failed. Now we go to plan B. We don’t get them back; we go find them there.

\- How? – Oliver was almost yelling; all he could feel was desperation.

A weird light showed up in the middle of the air, looking like it was some sort of portal. In a matter of seconds, Adam Strange came out from it.

\- It was not easy to get here…

\- How did you do it? – Lyla asked.

\- My device… It was crazy out there, everything started trembling and a huge fight happened. They asked me to find you.

\- They asked?

\- Yes, especially your team. They couldn’t let shadows take over everything so they kept fighting. And they told me to come and find you. Are you ready?

\- So… We’re going… Inside him? – Oliver pointed at Monitor’s body. – This is confusing.

\- What? – Adam Strange asked looking confused at Oliver.

\- Everyone’s at the limbo, that why you all survived. The Limbo’s inside him. Don’t ask, not even I get it… - Oliver said as he prepared. – And you’re coming with us. – He said reaching for Pariah.

All heroes gathered back at Star Labs Hangar, some injured, some tired, and some dying to go back to the fight. Kara and Garr talked in a corner while everyone recovered from their last fight. 

\- I can see you’re worried… - Garr said as he looked at Kara’s sad expression – It’s so weird… to see a Super like this…

\- Believe me, we get worried a lot. – She said. – I’m just… I’m worried about Oliver.

\- He’s going to be ok.

\- I hope so…

\- I think it’s part of the job… Being a hero, you know? To face danger, to go for it… And to worry our loved ones. – He smiled – I almost gave them a heart attack a bunch of times – He pointed at his Titans team – But it all worked out at the end. You just have to believe it will.

\- I do. – She smiled back at him. – Thank you.

Across the room, Alex paced around trying to think. Her head was spinning with everything that had happened and she couldn’t help feeling a bit nervous. Anyssa walked near her and she couldn’t contain herself anymore.

\- Hey there…

\- Hey – Anyssa said – Are you feeling better?

\- Yes. I wanted to thank you again… for saving me earlier.

\- You don’t need to thank me, Alex. I’m sure you would have done the same thing for me.

\- Yes, I would have – She smiled, blushing hard, wondering what on Earth was happening to her.

\- I have to be honest… I’ve seen a lot of crazy in my life, but nothing compared to this… Multiple Earths and versions of people I know, world being destroyed… I can’t stop worrying about everyone back home, my friends, family…

\- I know the feeling – Alex said as she sat next to Anyssa. – I keep thinking about everyone that vanished and all Earths that were destroyed… It’s just so terrible…

\- It’s nice to know we have people here supporting each other. I don’t know how I would face all this mess alone. – Anyssa said reaching her hand to Alex.

Alex reached for Anyssa’s hand and held it, giving a small squeeze. She had no idea what her mess of feelings were right that moment, but she had to agree she was glad she was not alone too. She kept thinking about Kara and if when she lost her planet, if it felt like what she was feeling now.

\- I’m worried about Mick – Sara said coming closer to her team, walking nervously.

\- I’m sure he’s ok, he’s Mick. – Ray said trying to be positive, even if he was feeling a bad feeling.

\- That’s exactly why I’m worried… I know he’s though, but… It’s a world ending situation… - Sara said scratching her head.

\- We’ll find him. – Charlie said. – We have to.

Each team of heroes walked around the hangar as they talked to each other or just worried. Everyone had a mix of feelings inside of them and had trouble trying to figure it out what to do next. It felt like a lost battle for most of them, they just didn’t want to admit it.

A bright light appeared out of nowhere and it was almost blinding. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at it, ready to fight if they had to. A tall figure with a golden helmet and a long cape appeared in front of them.

\- I’m Dr. Fate and I’m your friend!

\- How can we trust you? – Kara said, getting right in front of everyone.

\- We know him… - Clark said with Ollie by his side – He’s from our Earth and a member of the Justice Society of America. He can be trusted.

\- We had the JSA here too – Sara said as she looked at Nate and nodded with her head. – It’s ok guys.

\- The Anti-Monitor’s plan failed but he has a plan B. There’s a machine in the anti-matter universe that if destroyed, can stop the remaining Earths from merging. It’s on his fortress and it’s really dangerous to go there, but it must be done or everything you know will cease to exist.

\- So all we have to do is destroy a big machine? No problem! – Hawk said.

\- It’s not that Easy. Only those with super strength have a chance.

\- It’s a good thing we have plenty of people like that! – Alex said. – How do we get to this place?

Cisco looked around starting to feel weird as the others talked to that Fate guy. He started remembering what the Monitor told him, about how he would know when he would need his powers and when to use them. He felt something going through his body and closed his eyes. He knew that feeling pretty well.

He was having a vibe.

He could see a dark place where everything seemed dead. The skies were red and the place he was in felt like some haunted castle. He looked around and saw the big machine in the middle of the room, fool of shadows around it and he could tell that was not an easy thing to destroy.

He blinked twice and came back, everyone at Star Labs looking at him.

\- Did you just vibe? – Barry asked, smiling surprised

\- I think so… - Cisco said, still astonished. – Look guys, I saw the machine, it’s big, it’s actually huge. There are a lot of shadows around it protecting it... And I think I can breach us all there.

\- Well, let’s do it! – Raven said. – We can’t lose any more time!

\- Do you sense anything about Oliver? Or Mick? – Nate asked Cisco as Sara and Karea approached him.

\- About your friend… - Dr. Fate looked at Sara – There’s something you should know…

ANTI-MATTER UNIVERSE

A breach opened and every single one of the heroes started coming out of it. They all looked around that dead place, some of them feeling chills down their spine. It had no life at all, dead trees everywhere, red skies, a castle in the distance that looked like haunted and really old.

\- I can see why this is the negative universe… Everything here’s dead! – the older Kal El said as he looked at Bruce – It brings me memories…

\- This place looks worse than Gotham on its darkest days – Kate said and Bruce nodded agreeing with her.

Shadows started to appear as they all walked towards the castle. All heroes got ready to fight one more time.

\- Here we go again! – Kory said, her hands already flaming up.

The shadows started attacking and everyone ran towards them. Anyssa, Jennifer, Alex and Dinah Drake teamed up taking a few shadows at once. Jefferson, J’onn, Brainy and Barry took another 3 shadows. Laurel, Hawk, Dove, Ray and Nate fought a few more. All Supers, Kara, Seg and Nyssa flew around, fighting shadows in the skies to stop them from attacking the others on the ground. Ollie, Charlie, Raven, Dick and Jason fought on the other side.

\- Hey, arrow guy, behind you! – Jason yelled at Ollie, trying to get rid of a shadow trying to choke him.

Ollie turned around quickly and one of the shadows grabbed him by the neck, lifting him from the ground. He was almost losing his breath, feeling dizzy, when something exploded on the shadow, making it drop him. He hit his back on the floor and felt a sharp pain. He started to get up slowly and opened his eyes.

\- You need to react faster! – Oliver said reaching his hand for Ollie to get up.

\- Thanks… - Ollie said, still feeling his throat sore while looking at Oliver, Lyla, Pariah and Adam Strange in front of him. – Nice to see you all are ok.

\- A lot happened, but we’re here. – Lyla said joining the fight.

One by one, Shadows were being beaten, vanishing little by little. Kara took deep breaths and looked to her side, only to see Oliver standing there after taking down two shadows at once. She felt her heart racing, almost jumping from her chest and she ran as fast as she could towards him.

\- I missed you too! – Oliver said after Kara strongly bumped into him, kissing him right away.

\- I was so worried… - Kara said as she blushed and helped him get up. – I’m sorry…

\- It’s ok, you can knock me down all you want.

\- I’m sorry to interrupt your cuteness… - Kory said as she approached them – But we have a machine to destroy!

\- Sure… - Kara said as she walked with everyone towards the old castle.

Mick opened his eyes and noticed the Anti-Monitor were gone.

\- Great… Now’s my chance – He looked around for his heat gun.

He heard footsteps coming closer and rolled his eyes when he saw it was just some weirdo guy and he had his gun with him. That pissed him off.

\- I’m Psycho…

\- Noticed! Give me my gun!

\- … Pirate… And no, I won’t give it to you…

\- I’ll make you regret this…

\- How?

The weird guy looked at him with a crazy look, coming closer and looking deeply into his eyes. He knew that look and it pissed him even more.

Mick waited for the guy to approach his face. He gave him an angry look and spit on his face. The guy lost his balance, so Mick took advantage to hit him, taking his gun away from him. He pointed the gun to the guy and smiled.

\- I told you I was going to make you regret it! Mind tricks doesn’t work on me! – He shoot fire towards the guy and started to walk backwards. – Idiot!

\- MICK? – Sara came inside the room with Donna right behind her.

\- Don’t do this! – Donna said and Mick stopped.

\- He tried to screw my mind.

\- It doesn’t matter! C’mon let’s go! – Sara said as Donna used her lasso on the guy to bring him closer to her.

\- You come with us! – Donna said as she punched the guy, knocking him unconscious. – And you – She pointed at Mick – You carry him!

\- I love a bossy lady! – Mick said, grabbing Pirate and throwing him on his shoulders.

\- Don’t even think about it! – Donna said holding her lasso with her hands as she noticed the look Mick gave her – You don’t want me to use it on you…

The heroes managed to reach the machine room, fighting their way through the shadows that appeared to fight them.

\- We need to gather everyone with super powers to attack this thing at once… - Cisco said – It’s really huge.

\- Ok… Everyone super powered follow me – Kara said trying to organize everything after taking down the last shadow in the room, feeling tired. All the others had bruises and looked equally beaten, but still with energy to end that nightmare once and for all.

\- No one’s going anywhere!

They all looked to the door and saw a big being looking like Monitor but really worse standing before them.

It was the Anti-Monitor.


	12. Chapter 12 - End of the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Inspiration kicked in and I finished one more chapter. I was supposed to finish the story here, but I'll have one more chapter for you after this one ^^. I hope u guys like it, maybe I will have the last chapter in the next few days.
> 
> Enjoy it.

It was like World War III has started inside that huge room. Attacks coming from everywhere, some bruised, a few deeply hurt, many tired. The Anti-Monitor was taking some serious hits as well, but it looked like it wasn’t affecting him the way the others were affected. The most powerful heroes united to attack at the same time, but it also did nothing and frustrations was taking over half of them.

  * It’s impossible to do anything to this monster! – Oliver said as he tried to back up his friends.
  * The machine is the answer… I can feel it! – Cisco said in the middle of the fight.
  * Someone needs to hold him while the rest of us destroy the machine! It’s the only way! – The older Superman whispered to Oliver and flew towards the Anti-Monitor.



He managed to grab him by the neck and throw him at the other side of the wall. He nodded to the others to attack the machine while he attacked the huge villain.

  * You’ll going to get yourself killed, you can’t do this alone! – Kara said, trying to help him.
  * Go! Destroy the machine, I can handle him!
  * You’re not alone! – Kara’s cousin said as he flew by his side.
  * I’m here too! – The other Clark came flying and the three of them tried to held Anti-Monitor. – Go Kara!



Kara flew towards the machine and around it, trying to see a better way to attack it. She smiled noticing something and turned to the others.

  * Guys, I found it! Follow me!



Raven, Flash, Atom, J’onn, Dreamer, Brainy, Seg, Connor, Nyssa, Black Lightning and Starfire gathered around Kara, those who could fly right by her side and the others in the first level of the huge machine. Those with no super powers backed them up in any case more shadows appeared.

Kara pointed towards her and everyone focused on attacking that exact spot of the machine, making it start trembling.

  * I think it’s working, keep going…



A huge blast of white light hit all of them, making them fall to the ground. Kara, J’onn, Dreamer, Connor, Brainy, Seg, Nyssa, Raven and Starfire flew right back just to be hit again.

  * What’s going on? – Starfire yelled.
  * He’s fighting us! – Raven said as she looked at the Anti-monitor.



Kara turned to look and saw the huge monster trying to choke the older Superman while the other two were on the ground, trying to get up.

  * He’s going to kill them! – Kara looked at Nyssa and Seg, desperately.
  * Kara, keep going! – She heard her cousin whispering and struggled, not knowing what to do.
  * Kara, dear. We need to destroy this machine. – Nyssa said as she reached for Kara’s shoulder.
  * This might be the one thing that weakens him… - Seg said looking worried at his grand-daughter.



Kara took a deep breath and looked at all Supermans fighting Anti-Monitor. Her family was right, she needed to do it. She knew it was their only chance to win this and stop a bigger disaster from happening.

  * I need to do this. – She looked at the others, asking for them to give her cover.
  * Kara, we can help… - Raven said.
  * No…It’s me… I need to do this. Alone.



She looked at that big machine and remembered all the times she had faced something dangerous in her life and how each time she gained more strength and faith in herself. She remembered when she had to save her sister for the first time, she had no idea if she could pull that off, but she did it. And when she had to stop a ship from flying away, or when she had to defeat the Queen of Daxam… Myriad, all of those challenges she had, she felt it was preparing her for this moment.

She closed her eyes and her fists, gathering all her power and energy.

And she jumped, ready to punch.

She was punching it for her family, her friends, for her lost planet, for all of those Earths that got destroyed. She hit the thing with all strength she had.

And a big explosion happened.

The Earth stopped trembling, dust took over the air and she couldn’t see a thing. She tried to reach forwards and felt a hand grabbing hers, helping her up.

  * What…?
  * Kara… - It was Nyssa’s voice. She felt hugged. And pain.



How was she feeling pain? She wondered.

  * Are… Is everyone…
  * Kara… We need… - Seg was going to finish the sentence when Kara finally could see what was happening.



Everyone was on the ground, a few trying to get up, many were deeply hurt but would survive. Her look went a bit further and she saw her cousin bleeding. She ran towards him, desperate.

  * Clark? Are you ok? Please tell me you’re ok…
  * Kara… Kal… - Clark pointed to her back – I’m fine, he’s…



Kara turned around while everyone else were getting up slowly and approaching where she was. Kara covered her mouth and ran towards the older Superman.

  * Kal? Kal, wake up… - Kara said while trying to do anything she could but deep down, feeling there was nothing else she could do.



He was gone.

Tears started to run through her cheeks, and the other Clark, less bruised, came closer.

  * He did his best… He saved us… - He said as Kara turned around and hugged him, crying.



All of them felt the sadness that scene brought them. Kara couldn’t stop crying.

  * And… Where’s Anti-Monitor? – She asked letting go of Clark and trying to clean her face.
  * Vanished… He started to feel weak after you destroyed the machine… - Lyla said – The Earths stopped merging, I guess it made him weak.
  * And the coward ran away? I’m going after him! – Kara said feeling pissed.
  * We all will – Dawn said as she approached Kara, holding her hand. – You’re not alone!
  * Yes, we will, I know exactly where he is! – Cisco said after blinking twice, feeling that weird vibe sensation again.



Everyone stared at Cisco while he opened a breach. This time around it wasn’t a blue wormhole, it was a black one. Barry and Caitlin looked at him with worried faces.

  * Cisco, are you sure? – Caitlin asked
  * I saw him in a dark place, it was like nothing existed. It was just him in the middle of a dark room…
  * He’s at the dawn of time. – Lyla said and everyone looked at her, confused.
  * What? How’s that possible? – Connor asked.
  * It is. Let’s go! – Lyla said.
  * Wait! Someone needs to take back Kal’s body… He deserves it… - Robin said, looking worried at Bruce.
  * I’ll do it! I can meet you guys there later. – Cisco said
  * I’ll help you – Mick and Nate said in unison.



Lyla lead them into the breach and they all followed her.

It was really dark.

And cold. Even Supergirl and both Supermans could feel it. A voice started echoing around them giving them a bad feeling and chills.

  * At the dawn of time there was nothing… A hole opened up out of nowhere, literally, and the hand of God brought planet by planet to existence until a whole universe was created.



A tall and dark figure came out of the shadows, reveling a bit weakened Anti-Monitor, but still with the sadistic look into his eyes.

  * Our friend here, Pariah, made quite of a mess by changing things and one universe became infinite universes…
  * Why are you doing this? – Kara said looking at him with anger in her voice.
  * Because I can. I get stronger every time I destroy a universe and when I found out about this positive matter universe, can you imagine how it felt? Infinite ways of getting stronger, invincible… Since you destroyed my machine, you hid all remaining Earths, you give me no choice…
  * What will you do? What sick plan do you have? – Oliver said, getting ready to jump that lunatic and beat him as much as he could, even if he ended up dead.
  * I’m glad you asked. Let’s say it won’t be the hand of God creating the universe this time around…



Barry looked at Cisco and Ray, knowing exactly what was going on. They looked discretely at each other while Anti-Monitor looked at the hole opening up above his head, in the air. He reached for it, trying to put his hand inside of it, smiling victoriously.

  * NOW! – Oliver yelled.



They all attacked at the same time, and it all became a war zone again. The hole closed and Anti-Monitor felt furious, blindly attacking anyone that was around him. Everyone that could fly went for his neck while others attacked below, reaching anywhere they could.

Raven and Starfire were thrown to the ground and he was about to blast Kara when Oliver stepped in front of her, taking the blast himself and falling to the ground. Kara used her heat vision and along her cousin and Clark, burned the Anti-monitor’s face.

Cisco came back with Mick and Nate just in time to join the fight.

  * Let’s melt this ugly guy’s face! – Mick said while using his fire gun towards Anti-Monitor.



Raven and Starfire went back up and helped. Nyssa and Seg held his arms, also burning him and J’onn tried to use his powers to control his mind, but failing to do it.

Dreamer and Brainy combined their powers and hit Anti-Monitor right in the stomach and with all of that, he finally was taken down.

  * Oliver! – Kara said as she flew fast towards him, holding him against her body. – Oliver, please not you too…
  * He’s still alive… But he needs help – Caitlin said as he checked his vitals.



A bright light appeared in front of them, revealing Dr. Fate once again. Everyone stared at him, still in shock and trying to process what just happened.

  * The reality of your worlds is not the same anymore…
  * What? – Nia said as she looked confused at him.
  * This fight at the dawn of time changed things. The multiverse no longer exists, not there’s only one Earth…
  * WHAT? WHAT ABOUT MY WORLD? OUR WORLDS? - Dick yelled at Dr. Fate feeling really angry.
  * They were all merged. You’ll find new realities from now own…



Kara got up, letting Barry hold Oliver and pushed Dr. Fate, feeling a new kind of anger she never felt before. She wasn’t like this, but she couldn’t control herself.

  * Why didn’t you warn us? You knew this was going to happen, YOU KNEW ABOUT KAL’S DEATH…WHY? TELL ME! WHY?
  * I couldn’t interfere… Neither could you… - He said as he snapped his fingers, making Kara sleep.



Kate ran towards Kara to hold her and Kara’s cousin helped. Kate was going to yell at Dr. Fate as well, but he vanished.

  * Let’s bring them home… Oliver need medical attention! – Barry said



Cisco opened the breach and they were about to jump back to Star Labs when they felt someone behind them.

  * I’m not that easy to defeat… - Anti-Monitor said as he smiled wickedly.
  * Go, we can hold him! – Clark said running towards the monster with the Other Clark.
  * Go, I got your backs! – Ollie said protecting the breach so everyone could go through.
  * But… You need help… - Sara said, not wanting to leave them behind.
  * And Oliver needs you, GO! – Clark yelled. – The world must be a chaos right now; people need you all.
  * I’m staying, I’ll help you – Barry said, nodding at Kara and the others to act fast. – I can bring them back; I have the device with me…GO!



Everyone started going through the breach while both Clarks and Barry fought Anti-Monitor. Ollie was about to go through the breach lastly when he was grabbed and thrown to the other side. Clarks and Barry got up after being heavily attacked and looked at Oliver on the ground while Anti-Monitor killed him.

  * You won’t go anywhere!



Barry and the two Supermans seemed to have the same idea as they used their speed combined and ran like hell towards the creature.

An explosion of white light happened before their eyes and suddenly, no one could see a thing.

STAR LABS

Once everyone went through the breach, they brought Oliver to the med bay. Alex and Caitlin worked together to try and save him while Kara waited with Nyssa and Seg outside. Diggle was close to them with Dinah and Renée by his side, looking worried. All the other heroes waited in the cortex, also worried that they would lose one more person that day.

After a long hour, Alex came out of the room, going straight towards Kara. Diggle approached her with the others.

  * We are doing anything we can to help, but… You have to be prepared for the worst…
  * I…I can’t… - Diggle said as he walked away, angry. Dinah and Renée followed him.
  * Alex, I… - Kara couldn’t hold back anymore, hugging her sister and crying. She couldn’t stand losing another person that day, especially him.



In the cortex, a breach opened, making everyone jump in scare. Barry and Kara’s cousin brought two bodies with them and all the heroes ran in disbelief towards them.

  * Ollie… Clark… - Dick said as he looked at the two of them.
  * We defeated him… but he took their lives before it…before we could do anything… I’m… - Barry said, his eyes full of tears – It was supposed to be me… They saved me…
  * I’m sorry… - Anyssa said as she hugged both of them. – Don’t blame yourself, it was not your fault…



Brightness all around.

Oliver couldn’t understand what was happening, he felt like being inside a dream or something. He looked around, looking for his loved ones but could see no one. A huge figure mastered in front of him and he looked at it confused.

  * What…
  * You died… - Monitor looked serious at Oliver while he spoke. – A version of you at least, died…
  * I didn’t want this. No one needs to die on my expense!
  * The universes merged, once it happened, nature took its course so a version of you died… The universe works in mysterious ways that not even I understand. But your future is not set yet.



Oliver saw a blur before his eyes and suddenly he was back in his old mansion and Tommy was there. He looked at the Monitor, waiting for an explanation but nothing came. He saw himself get home and hug his best friend while his family came to greet him after being lost so long in Lian Yu.

Everything went dark and suddenly, he was at the bunker, Laurel was hugging him after saying she knew he was the Arrow.

Another moment, and his sister Thea was hugging him, thanking him for saving the city and being a hero. He saw his mom telling him she knew it for a while and was proud of him.

All of those moments made him feel something he didn’t felt for a very long time. All those people, his loved ones that he lost, everyone appeared in front of him, telling him how much they were grateful for him being a hero, for doing what he was doing. Moments of him and Diggle, Barry and so many other appeared before him.

Moments with Kara. Their first kiss.

Oliver took a deep breath and looked at the Monitor.

  * It’s up to you know… To live or die. Once you have learned your lesson.
  * Lesson? What lesson?
  * You know what lesson! – Monitor nodded with his head and Oliver looked back at all the moments from his life.
  * I see…



In the med bay, Kara slowly opened the door and got inside. She looked at Oliver in that bed, feeling her chest aching. She approached slowly and sat next to him, reaching for his hand.

  * They told me you need surgery now… I’m scared. – She said almost in a whisper – Why did you do it? You knew I could take it; why did you do it? You took that blast for me, and now you can… you can die… And I can’t lose you too, not right now… I need you.



She gently caressed his hand, trying to clean her wet cheeks with her free hand.

  * You need to come back to me…



Oliver’s body started going into shock and Kara got up quickly, crying. Alex and Caitlin stormed the room and tried everything to revive Oliver while Kara couldn’t stop crying.

An explosion of white light happened, and they couldn’t see a thing in front of them.

The huge fight was happening at the anti-matter universe and Anti-Monitor was ready to blast Kara when Oliver got in front of her. Before he could do anything, a blonde girl appeared in front of him taking the blast instead, but not before closing her fists so strongly when she hit the creature’s face, it broke in half. His body fell to the ground and everyone stared in shock. Kara, Oliver and Barry acted quickly to hold the blonde before she could hit the ground.

Dr. Fate showed up in front of all of them once again, making a few of them jump in scare.

  * Stop doing this! – Dinah said as she massaged her chest.
  * The multiverse is gone, now there’s only a single one.
  * What? – Ray looked confused – All Earths… are gone?
  * And what about our homes? – Jefferson Pierce said as he hugged his daughters – What happened?
  * It will all make sense to you later, you will still have your homes… But not the same way it used to it. The fight at the dawn of time changed things, the hand of God worked differently than it used to be.



He vanished before anyone could say anything else. Jason looked at the others, wanting nothing more than go out of there.

  * We need to go back – Ray said. – Before we lose one more person…whoever she is.
  * Let’s go! – Cisco opened the breach and one by one them all went back to Star Labs.



Caitlin and Alex ran with the blonde girl’s on Clark’s arms to the med bay while Kara stood with Oliver outside.

  * I don’t know her… But she can’t die… - Kara said with tears in her eyes.
  * She saved my life… - Oliver said as he caressed Kara’s hair.



Alex came out of the room and approached them both.

  * Listen, she’s stable now, is a miracle she’s alive. But she’ll need surgery. We can’t do it here…
  * It’s ok, I can help bring her to a hospital – Kara said as she cleaned her face with her hands. – Thank you, Alex.



Kara hugged Alex, crying again. She couldn’t help it. All that nightmare has to have a happy ending; it couldn’t end with innocent people dying. She still felt for that Kal El she barely knew. He died for them and she would never forget that.

Alex let go of Kara and went to check on the girl. Oliver replaced Alex in the hug and Kara sobbed.

  * You almost got yourself killed… - Kara said as she looked into his eyes. She was still hurting.
  * You know I would… For you, I would. – Oliver said as he kissed her forehead – I’m sorry, but I could never live with myself knowing that something happened to you and I didn’t try to do anything.
  * But I could handle it. You could have died! I can’t lose you, I love you!



Oliver looked at Kara in surprise. He gave her a deep and passionate kiss before resting his forehead in hers.

  * I love you too. – He said as they kissed one more time.
  * Mom? Dad?



Kara and Oliver heard a voice they didn’t know and looked to their side. It was the blonde girl. She was ok and staring at them in awe, making them very confused.

  * What?... – Oliver asked, still trying to understand it.



Caitlin and Alex came running after her, looking shocked as she was just fine.

  * She just jumped from the bed and took all the plugs off. She’s really fast, like…you fast – Alex said looking knowingly at Kara.



Kara looked at the blonde girl and remembered what she did and how she did it. It was like her powers, but then times stronger. How could it be? Was she another clone or something? Did the changes in the multiverse caused her to happen? Oliver looked as confused as she was. He shook his head and looked at the blonde girl.

  * What is going on?
  * I’m from the future… I don’t know how I ended up here… I’m tour daughter… I’m Mia. Mia Danvers-Queen




	13. Chapter 13 - The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Inspiration kicked one more time (YAS) and I'm here with the last chapter of my version of Crisis.
> 
> I'm glad I managed to finish it one week before the crossover, I don't think this is going to be anything close to what the crossover will actually be (I can't be that cruel lol) but I hope u guys liked it.
> 
> Now, in a few days, I will be back with the collections: Emerald-Steel, Elseworlds and Scarlet-Canary, so if u have prompts, go comment there on the recent chapters and I will save the ones I can work with ^^
> 
> Enjoy.

Kara sat on the couch of a room in Star labs trying to process what she just had heard. Oliver stood by the window, looking outside, thinking to himself. Mia had her back resting on the opposite wall, looking at her feet while a zillion things went through her mind. It was definitely a situation neither of them saw it coming, or even imagined it could happen.

  * I’m so confused… - Kara said as she stared a Mia, starting to see traces of Oliver and herself in her.



She definitely got her blonde her from her, and her height for sure. But she had Oliver’s eyes. And his nose. This was insane, she thought. It must have been insane for the girl as well and she couldn’t help but feeling like doing something nice to her.

  * Do you… Need anything? – Kara said as she got up and approached Mia. – I know this must be weird for you…
  * There you go, putting other’s needs above yours… I know this is crazy for you too…
  * That’s Kara. – Oliver said as he turned to face Mia. – And that’s why I love her… One of the reasons… I… How are you?
  * A mess! – Mia said not sure about what she should feel – The future… The future is messy and terrible and… And I can’t tell you anymore stuff or the Allens will kick my ass when I go back…
  * Allens? Barry Allen? – Oliver asked.
  * No… His kids…
  * Barry had kids in the future? – Kara looked surprised.
  * Yes… Twins… Isn’t Barry with Sara by now?
  * No… - Kara looked at Oliver in awe and shock. She was for sure not expecting this.
  * Oh well… Please don’t say anything or it can mess the timeline…
  * Mia, sorry but the future is already changed… You saved my life.
  * I know… I was just trying to avoid more changes… I mean… I got to grew up having no idea of what was like to have a dad around… Mom discovered she was pregnant a bit after you died…
  * And… How did you come back? – Kara asked, still digesting the fact that Barry married Sara in the future. And that she’s going to find out she’s pregnant soon.
  * I don’t know. I was there, with my brother William and the twins and suddenly this white light happened, like an explosion. Five seconds later I was standing there, watching you almost die. I knew I had to do something.
  * Is William ok? Did you guys grow up together?
  * I met him a few years ago but we never were too close as we are now. Like I said, the future sucks… Mom had to hide against her will because they were hunting aliens and almost killed her. Aunt Alex trained me because I didn’t want to let this keep going on. Also, Star City was hell went I went back, so I teamed up with William and Zoe, to save the city and fight for alien’s rights.



Kara got up from her place and went straight into hugging Mia. The blonde was caught by surprise, but hugged her back. She started crying right after it, it was like she was letting a huge weight off of her back.

  * I can’t imagine the things you went through… And I’m so sorry… I’m proud of you. I know I just find out I have a grown up daughter from the future, but that’s the way I feel…
  * It’s ok – Mia said as she hugged Kara back again.



Once they let go, Mia looked at Oliver, unsure of what to do. She always dreamed about meeting her dad, of him surviving. She blamed him for leaving them behind but after she saw what they were going through, who they were up against, she understood it better. Oliver walked towards her and placed gently his hand on her shoulder.

  * I’m sorry I wasn’t there while you were growing up… I never wanted for this to happen. I just couldn’t let everyone die…
  * I know… dad.



Mia hugged Oliver with all the strength she had, causing Oliver to gasp. Mia let go a bit of him, looking apologetic.

  * I’m sorry… I forget I have super strength sometimes…
  * It’s ok... Kara…Your mom does the same sometimes…
  * Listen… I would love to get to know you a bit more… - Kara said – I know you probably will have to return to your timeline soon but… Would you like to stay a few days with me? And… you too? – She looked at Oliver. – I just think this is an opportunity for us to… enjoy the little time we have together…
  * I would like it. – Oliver said – Listen, Mia… I don’t know what the future holds for all of us from now on, but I have hopes that is a better one than you had…
  * I’m in. – Mia said, giving a weak smile to her parents and feeling excitement of getting to know them, especially her dad, like she always dreamed of.
  * Maybe… Maybe you would like to meet your great-grandparents? – Kara gave her a tiny smile.
  * What? – Mia asked in a surprised tone.
  * Nyssa and Seg came from Krypton, from the past to help us fight Crisis… They are my dad’s parents and wants to get to spend a few days with me and my cousin…
  * I would love to meet them… This is…surreal. – Mia smiled.



Anyssa was walking from one side to the other at Star Labs corridors, waiting for her father to said his goodbyes to everyone before they could get ready to go back to Freeland. She felt nervous, now that all worlds were merged, about what she was going to find there. It was a totally new territory. She saw Alex coming her way and smiled.

  * Hi, I…



She couldn’t even finish her sentence, Alex hugged by her waist and brought her closer, giving her a passionate kiss that a few in a few seconds, Anyssa started to respond.

  * – It was all she could say.
  * I know… - Alex smiled – I’m sorry for being this forward… I just… We almost saw the end of the world, and I wanted to kiss you so badly before… I was afraid of never getting the chance.
  * It’s ok, I wanted it too.



Alex and Anyssa smiled at each other, kissing one more time.

A WEEK LATER

All heroes were adapting to their new reality, some having more difficult times than others. Everyone went back to their hometowns even if now they were all in the same Earth, at least now they have more friends who they could count on.

Barry stood in Star Labs hangar beside Kara and Oliver to say goodbye to the Els and Mia.

  * I really hope the future is better than it was… - Kara said as she hugged Mia. – And you two… I know things will work out and you’ll find uncle Jor El. I’m sure Monitor held his part of the deal before passing away… - She hugged Nyssa and Seg right after.
  * I know we’ll find him. Seeing you, your cousin, this planet… I’m happy to see our legacy and our family lives on through you. – Seg said as he let go of Kara and said his goodbyes to the others.
  * I’m sorry you lost your friend by the way. Kal seemed a good man, the tribute you all made him last week was beautiful.
  * Thank you. – Kara said – He deserved the best after everything he did for us.
  * You take care of her! – Seg said looking serious at Oliver.
  * Always – Oliver nodded.
  * Sara offered a ride to the past and the future for us, I think it will be fun – Mia said as she said her goodbyes to everyone, getting to Barry lastly. – I just think you need to call Sara when she comes back next month… You guys will need her! Don’t ask… - She blinked at Barry and waved a last goodbye, following Sara to the Wave Rider.
  * I’m confused… - Barry said as he waved goodbye at her.
  * Just follow her advice… - Oliver gave a small laugh.



Kara and Oliver watched as the ship disappeared in the air. Barry nodded at them, leaving them alone and going back inside the lab. Kara and Oliver hugged and took a deep breath.

  * This was all so…crazy and unexpected… - Kara said as she looked at Oliver.
  * Somehow both Barry and I weren’t destined to die after all… At least a part of us…
  * I’m still sad that we lost so many universes and so many innocent people… Kal…
  * He will always be with us, I believe that. – Oliver said as he kissed Kara’s forehead.
  * I believe it too. – Kara smiled, turning to face Oliver.
  * Well, I’m really curious about something… - He looked tenderly at her.
  * What?
  * How cute you’ll look pregnant… I know you’re always cute but…
  * Silly! – Kara laughed, kissing Oliver.



Both of them stood there, at sunset, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Because they almost hadn’t and it taught them they needed to enjoy every minute of life, even when it seemed hard.

THE END


End file.
